Pomiędzy naszymi gwiazdami
by Leukonoe
Summary: Tutaj krążownik systemu Karakura "Bleach", mówi Ichigo Kurosaki, otrzymaliśmy wasz sygnał z prośbą o pomoc. Przewidywany czas dotarcia do waszego okrętu to pięć godzin i czterdzieści siedem minut. Jeżeli posiadacie jakiekolwiek aktywne systemy obronne, wyłączcie je. Powtarzam otrzymaliśmy wasz sygnał z prośbą o pomoc i odpowiadamy na niego./ AU
1. Chapter 1

Biegła, jej kroki odbijały się delikatnymi dźwiękami wśród białych ścian. Płuca, dla których już nie starczało rozrzedzonego powietrza, paliły żywym ogniem, pomimo tego że wszędzie dookoła panowało przeraźliwe zimno. Zimno od którego siniały wargi i palce.

Umierała. Czuła jak umiera jej dusza rozpostarta dumnie w przestrzeni. To od tego rozdarcia w boku, ten prowizoryczny opatrunek nie starczy na długo. Nie, gdy przeciwnik jest tak blisko gotowy do kolejnego ciosu.

Modliła się. Modliła się do wszystkich dusz, które wirowały w przestrzeni, by ją ocaliły, by pomogły jej uciec od niechybnej zagłady. I wstydziła się tej modlitwy. Nie powinna się bać śmierci. Śmierć przynosi wybawienie i udoskonalenie.

Bała się. Przeraźliwe się bała, tego Roju, który krążył gotowy by ją pożreć. Nie chciała być pożarta, nie chciała zostać na wieczność oddzielona od swoich przodków.

Nie zdążyła. Nie udało jej się po raz ostatni schować w ramionach swojej duszy, do której wyciągnęła ręce w desperackim geście. Okryła ją zimna ciemność. I tylko sine usta poruszyły się z rozpaczą.

"Ratunku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Opowiadanie zainspirowane serią książek "Zaginiona flota" Jacka Campbella, dj "As Ships into the Sky Ascend" od Sideburn004 i rozmowami z Nimlą na temat takiego space operowego AU dla Bleach'a :)**

**Nie przewiduję, przynajmniej na tym etapie, żadnych motywów romansowych w żadną stronę.**

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

Na cywilnym krążowniku "Bleach", który właśnie wyszedł ze studni grawitacyjnej w systemie Euklidesa, panował niczym niezmącony leniwy spokój. Byli po czterech dniach nudnej podróży nadprzestrzenią, podczas której nie miało prawa nic się wydarzyć, w samym systemie też nie mieli się czego ani kogo obawiać. Był usytuowany głęboko w przestrzeni Soul Society i już od dawna opuszczony. Gwiazda Euklides należąca do ciągu głównego była w tej chwili na mecie swojego żywota – na mapach figurowała jako niestabilna. Rozdęła się do wielkości czerwonego olbrzyma, pochłaniając przy okazji dwie planety, trzecia – skalista resztka – jeszcze krążyła, niemalże ocierając się o koronę gwiazdy. Z całego systemu pozostał jedynie gazowy olbrzym w odległości około dwudziestu minut świetlnych od gwiazdy wraz z kilkudziesięcioma księżycami i szeroki pas asteroid za nim. "Bleach", jak zresztą jakikolwiek inny statek Soul Society, pewnie nigdy nie zawitałby do tego systemu, gdyby nie zadanie w sąsiednim, również opuszczonym systemie. Stamtąd najkrótsza droga wiodła przez Euklidesa. Musieli przeciąć system, żeby dostać się do kolejnej studni grawitacyjnej.

Na mostku "Bleach'a" znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba, teoretycznie właściciel, w praktyce jedynie członek siedmioosobowej załogi, z której każdy na równi traktował ten nieco nieporadny i w sumie brzydki statek jak swój dom. Ichigo Kurosaki, rudy, szczupły, dwudziestosześciolatek siedział odchylony na kapitańskim fotelu z nogami opartymi o fotel adiutanta, tyłem do ekranów, na których właśnie pojawiały się kolejne, aktualizowane informacje odbierane przez sensory statku. Odbijał od grodzi mostku gumową piłeczkę stałym, wyćwiczonym ruchem, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dźwięk uderzenia o gródź i stalową podłogę skutecznie zagłuszały cichy poszum elektroniki. Równie dobrze mogłoby go tutaj nie być, kurs po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni został wyznaczony już wcześniej, a tego systemu nawet piraci nie wybraliby na swoją bazę wypadową – za daleko od głównych szlaków.

Niewiele brakowało, a nie złapałby piłeczki, wyrwany nagle ze stanu całkowitej bezmyślności przez piszczenie alarmu.

- Co do wszystkich czarnych... - mruknął pod nosem, obracając się z fotelem.

Szybki rzut oka na ekrany. Sygnał z prośbą o pomoc kodowany na sposób Soul Society - tylko sygnał, bez fonii ani obrazu - a idący od strony gazowego olbrzyma. Nie zarejestrowano żadnej innej aktywności w systemie. Ichigo szybko nakazał sensorom dokładniejsze przeczesanie tamtego obszaru. Kazał również wykonać komputerowi pokładowemu obliczenia, ile straciliby czasu i paliwa na sprawdzenie źródła sygnału i ewentualną akcję ratunkową. Nie było to może bardzo po drodze, ale też nie zboczą z trasy za bardzo, gorzej by były gdyby znajdowali się po drugiej stronie Euklidesa. Na razie nie informował reszty ekipy i tak będzie miał na to sporo czasu, po tym jak ustali, co dokładnie nadaje ten sygnał.

Obrócił się z powrotem w stronę grodzi, zarzucił nogi na fotel obok i wrócił do odbijania piłeczki.

Ciekawe co się stało i kiedy właściwie. Wychodzi na to, że kimkolwiek był nadający, miał poważną awarię większości systemów skoro wysyłał najprostsza formę S.O.S i musiał mieć niezwykłego pecha skoro przytrafiło mu się to na Euklidesie. Ciekawe od jak dawna czeka na pomoc, tak naprawdę mogło być już za późno. Jeżeli padła im większość systemów to niewykluczone, że podtrzymywania życia też. Ichigo wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Może nie należał do najbardziej empatycznych osób, ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić śmierć w warunkach, gdy systemy filtrowania powietrza i oczyszczania wody przestają działać. To już chyba lepiej wyskoczyć przez śluzę, bo szansa, że w najbliższym czasie pojawi się w tym systemie inny statek, była praktycznie zerowa. Cóż w najgorszym wypadku dowiedzą się, co to za okręt i powiadomią odpowiednie urzędy, gdy wrócą do systemów centralnych, a przy okazji może znajdzie się na pokładzie coś ciekawego, albo przynajmniej zapasowe ogniwa paliwowe. Coś im się w końcu będzie należeć za pomoc, na żadnym ze światów nie ma nic za darmo, a niewykluczone, że inne statki, pomimo obowiązujących nakazów pomocy, udałaby, że nic nie słyszały ani nie widziały, żeby nie marnować paliwa i czasu.

Znowu się odwrócił, gdy system poinformował go o wykryciu źródła sygnału. Spojrzał na ekran i zaraz gwizdnął.

- Gwiazdeczko naszych ojców... - szepnął, nie mogąc wyjść ze zdziwienia i... podziwu, nad tym co widział.

Na oślep poszukał guzika komunikacji wewnętrznej, w końcu po kilku nieudanych próbach odwrócił wzrok.

- Ekipa, wszystkie dupy na mostek, musicie to zobaczyć. - Rozłączył się. - Co tu się wyprawiało... - powiedział jeszcze do siebie. Nie czekając na pozostałych wprowadził już korektę kursu na jeden z księżyców gazowego giganta.

Pierwszy zjawił się ich pokładowy informatyk Uryuu Ishida, jak zwykle z okularami VR na nosie, który bez słowa skinął głową i usiadł na drugim fotelu. Następne były dziewczyny Tatsuki Arisawa i Inoue Orihime, obie w luźnych strojach do ćwiczeń, w przypadku pierwszej zakrywały one dobrze wyrobione mięśnie, w przypadku drugiej nie były w stanie ukryć bujnych piersi. Tatsuki była specem od ich systemów obronnych i pilotem promu, a Orihime robiła za panią doktor, bo jako jedyna miała jako takie pojęcie o medycynie. Kolejny przyszedł Mizuiro Kojima, który był twarzą ich ekipy i to on rozmawiał z klientami (a jeszcze częściej z klientkami) i zdobywał dla nich zlecenia. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i ziewnął przeciągle. Zaraz za nim wpadł Keigo Asano, który uwiesił się na niższym koledze i zaczął rozentuzjazmowany rozpytywać o co chodzi, Ichigo zbył go krótkim "czekamy na wszystkich". Keigo robił za balast. Każda załoga miała kogoś takiego. Na Chada, a właściwie Sado Yasutorę, głównego (bo jedynego) mechanika, musieli poczekać nieco dłużej, pewnie jak zwykle siedział w najgłębszych bebechach statku. Przez ten czas Keigo nie chciał się zamknąć, więc Ichigo uciszył go w jedyny słuszny sposób, kopiąc go w brzuch – nawet nie wstał do tego z fotela. Chad wszedł – musiał się pochylić w grodzi - przechodząc nad skulonym na podłodze Keigo, wycierał dłonie w brudną szmatkę.

- Wszyscy są, pochwal się – odezwała się Tatsuki nieco zniecierpliwionym głosem.

Ichigo już nic więcej nie powiedział, po prostu przełączył obraz z sensorów na zajmujący całą ścianę mostku ekran. Zazwyczaj go nie używali, bo zżerał za dużo energii, ale tym razem żal byłoby nie skorzystać. Słychać było jak kilka osób z ekipy wciąga powietrze.

- Jaki piękny – szepnęła Inoue z niczym nieskrępowanym zachwytem.

- Czy... czy... czy... czy to jest to, co ja myślę, że jest? - zapytał Keigo na wpół przerażony na wpół zaintrygowany.

- Shinigami – syknął Ishida, głosem ociekającym czystą nienawiścią.

Właśnie, Shinigami. Ten statek, który w tym momencie krążył po orbicie jednego z większych księżyców gazowego giganta, musiał należeć do jakiegoś Shinigami. Inoue miała rację, ten statek był po prostu piękny, ludzie takich nie tworzyli, nawet nie potrafiliby stworzyć. Ludzkie okręty, których "Bleach" był idealnym przykładem, były, mówiąc wprost, brzydkie. Niestworzone do tego, żeby latać w atmosferze nie miały w sobie nic smukłego ani aerodynamicznego, były budowane z pragmatyczną oszczędnością i prostotą. W porównaniu z tym białym, misternym, przypominającym lodowy kwiat konstruktem, który mieli okazję podziwiać na ekranie, ich statek prezentował się jak kupa byle jak skleconego złomu.

- Tylko co robi tutaj statek Shinigami? - odezwała się Tatsuki jak zwykle pragmatyczna, trąc palcem brodę w zamyśleniu.

- Otrzymaliśmy z niego sygnał S.O.S. - wyjaśnił Ichigo.

- S.O.S? Nie wygląda na uszkodzo... - zaczął Mizuiro, ale zaraz zamilknął.

Obraz przesunął się, a statek wyłonił się w całości zza księżyca. Teraz wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że faktycznie musiał ulec poważnej awarii, chociaż ciężko byłoby powiedzieć, co ją dokładnie spowodowało. Z rufy, ze środka statku wyrastała, zupełnie nie pasująca do delikatnych załamań reszty statku, lodowa narośl, wystająca w bok zupełnie chaotycznie ostrymi soplami.

- Jak dla mnie nie ma sensu marnować na niego paliwa – mruknął Ishida.

- Już zmieniłem kurs, przyjrzymy mu się, może ktoś ocalał, według odczytów, niektóre systemy podtrzymywania życia mogą jeszcze działać – powiedział Ichigo, nawet nie patrząc na kolegę.

- Jak dla mnie mogliby tam zgnić.

- Och, Uryuu, nie mów tak – powiedziała Inoue łagodnym głosem.

- No właśnie, Ishida – wtrącił Ichigo - przecież to bez sensu, w takich warunkach, mogą co najwyżej zamarznąć.

Informatyk prychnął tylko pod nosem.

- Jak to wszystko, co miałeś do powiedzenia, Kurosaki, to idę zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami – stwierdził wyniośle i wyszedł z mostka. Nikt nie próbował go powstrzymywać.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Orihime wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, Tatsuki wciąż przyglądała się ekranowi z miną, jakby nie słyszała wymiany zdań sprzed chwili. Keigo wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś mądrego, poszukał nawet wzrokiem wsparcia u Chada, ale widząc jego kamienny wyraz twarzy, zrezygnował.

- Przyznam szczerze, że trochę się z nim zgadzam... - odezwał się nieśmiało Mizuiro.

Nikt tego nie skomentował, bo w sumie każdy z nich trochę zgadzał się z Ishidą, chociaż z całej ekipy to Uryuu emanował największą nienawiścią do tych Obcych, którzy w ciągu ostatnich stu lat całkowicie podporządkowali sobie ludzkość. Teoretycznie ludzie i Shinigami żyli w pokoju, tworząc tak zwane Soul Society, jednak co to za pokój i koegzystencja, gdy jedna ze stron ma świadomość, że może zostać zwyczajnie zmieciona z przestrzeni galaktyki. Shinigami dysponują technologią przewyższającą ludzką o całe milenia, ale dopóki ludzie nie występowali przeciwko nim, to Shinigami nie mieszali się do ich spraw. Większość ludzi uważała ten układ za na tyle rozsądny i wygodny, że przełykała swoją dumę i po prostu żyła. Zwłaszcza, że ta większość nie miała praktycznie kontaktu z tymi Obcymi. Niektórzy, tacy jak Ishida, mieli z tym większy problem.

- Poza tym nie uważacie, że to podejrzane – odezwała się Tatsuki. - W życiu nie widziałam statku Shinigami tej klasy. Asauchi proszę bardzo w każdym większym systemie kilka się znajdzie. Shikai raz... może dwa, ale przecież to jest za wielkie na Shikai... - zawiesiła głos.

- A większa od Shikai jest tylko Anihilacja – dokończył za nią grobowo poważnym głosem Chad.

Keigo, który w końcu podniósł się z ziemi, popatrzył najpierw na olbrzymiego mechanika, później na Tatsuki szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Cze cze czekajcie – powiedział szybko, machając rękami. - Chyba nie chcecie powiedzieć... to nie może być. Nie! Kategorycznie się nie zgadzam! W sensie teraz zgadzam się kategorycznie z Ishidą powinnyśmy obrać najprostszy kurs na punkt skoku i zapomnieć, że cokolwiek tutaj widzieliśmy.

Ichigo jeszcze raz przyjrzał się projekcji statku. Faktycznie statek był ogromny, chociaż nie był pewien czy był dużo większy od Shikai, za to na pewno był większy od pierwszego, lepszego Asauchi i dużo bardziej wykwintny. Czy mogła to być Anihilacja? Coś wewnętrznie skręcało się na myśl o tym. Anihilacja była nazwą stosowaną przez ludzi na określenie klasy statków, które dokonały całkowitego zniszczenia kilku systemów zamieszkanych przez ludzi, które miały problem z zaakceptowaniem wyciągniętej do nich dłoni na zgodę. Jednak to było dobre sto lat temu i od tamtego czasu nie widziano tych statków w tym sektorze galaktyki. Pozostały jedynie opowieści tych, którym pozwolono przeżyć zagładę rodzinnych systemów, by mogli przekazać dalej, co się wydarzyło.

- Może to po prostu Shikai jakiegoś ichniego bogacza, miał hajs to sobie walnął ładny stateczek – stwierdził Ichigo. - Pomyślcie – dodał zaraz z błyskiem w oku i cwaniackim uśmieszkiem - Jeżeli to faktycznie jakiś bogacz i go uratujemy, to jesteśmy ustawieni do końca życia.

Tatsuki popatrzyła na niego pobłażliwie.

- Wciąż są momenty, kiedy zaskakuje mnie twoja pazerność – mruknęła, kręcąc głową.

- Ej! Mam rodzinę na utrzymaniu – zaprotestował.

- Twój ojciec i siostry doskonale radzą sobie sami. Tak naprawdę radzisz sobie z nich wszystkich najgorzej – odparowała, trzymając się pod boki i pochylając się nad nim.

Spojrzał na kobietę z wyrzutem, nie wyglądała jakby się tym szczególnie przejęła. Zaraz jednak spoważniał, Tatsuki zmierzyła go jeszcze wzrokiem, ale w końcu westchnęła. Zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze się znali, żeby, widząc taki wyraz twarzy chłopaka, chciało jej się tracić czas na jakieś kłótnie. Dobrze też wiedziała, że perspektywa zarobku na tej akcji jest daleko na liście motywacji kierujących jej przyjacielem w tej chwili. Ichigo, wbrew temu, co próbował wmówić wszystkim dookoła, miał instynkt pancernika – ochrona floty, nawet gdyby wiązało się to z samo poświęceniem.

- Pójdę przygotować prom i skafandry. Cztery jak zwykle? - zapytała obojętnie i kiwnęła głową, gdy Ichigo potwierdził. - Za ile dotrzemy?

- Za sześć godzin – powiedział, zerkając na ekran z wyznaczonym wektorem kursu.

- Doskonale – stwierdziła sucho i wyszła z mostku

- To ja przygotuję ambulatorium na wypadek, gdyby jednak ktoś potrzebował pomocy – powiedziała pospiesznie Inoue i ruszyła za koleżanką.

- Dziękuję, Inoue – rzucił jeszcze Ichigo nim dziewczyna zniknęła za grodziami, nie zwrócił uwagi na jej niezwykle uszczęśliwiony uśmiech i lekki rumieniec, który oblał policzki.

Chad skinął tylko głową i wyszedł bez słowa. Ichigo był wdzięczny, że ma na pokładzie tego z reguły milczącego olbrzyma. Z Chadem znali się krócej niż z Tatsuki, ale dłużej niż z resztą załogi, jednak wiedział, że może na nim bezgranicznie polegać. Wiedział, że cokolwiek by nie zrobić, jakiekolwiek decyzji by nie podjął, Chad zrobi wszystko by go jak najlepiej wpierać. Ichigo starał się nie nadużywać tego zaufania, ani nie podejmować zbyt ryzykownych działań... za często. Jednak podejście do tego statku i sprawdzenie go, chociaż zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że wiąże się z ryzykiem, to była też szansę na zobaczenie czegoś niezwykłego. Nigdy nie słyszał o kimkolwie, komu pozwolono by wejść na okręt Shinigami. Również osobiste kontakty z przedstawicielami tej cywilizacji można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki - historie jakie o nich krążyły, mówiły, że są w sumie podobni do ludzi. Poza tym nie potrafiłby odlecieć, nie spróbowawszy pomóc. Miał zbyt głęboko wpojone zasady moralne, żeby mając możliwości, olać istotę w potrzebie i czy była ona człowiekiem, czy Shinigamim miało drugorzędne znaczenie.

- Cztery – odezwał się Keigo, wyrywając się ze stuporu. - Cztery kombinezony. Ty – wskazał na Ichigo – Tatsuki bo prom, Chad bo mechanika... Ishida nie poleci, Inoue też nie, Mizuiro zostanie na mostku... Ale ja nie chcę tam lecieć! - zawył, chwytając się za włosy, zaraz spojrzał błagalnie na Ichigo. - Jestem za młody, żeby umierać!

- Weź się w garść – warknął Ichigo, machając ręką. - Co niby może nam grozić na uszkodzonym statku Obcych?

Keigo przypadł do kolegi i chwycił go za poły szarej bluzy.

- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Wasz instynkt samozachowawczy już do reszty zdechł i ja teraz muszę nadrabiać za was wszystkich! Mizuiro. - Spojrzał błagalnie na kolegę, szukając wsparcia, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, rozłożył ramiona bezradnie i rozsiadł się na fotelu wcześniej zajmowanym przez Uryuu. Keigo westchnął, przyjmując swoją porażkę, spuścł głowę i ramiona.

Ichigo uśmiechnął sie i poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

- No już nie spinaj się tak, bo ci supernowa tyłkiem wyjdzie – powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do ekranów. Był zbyt podekscytowany nadchodzącą misją, żeby się zirytować na zachowanie kolegi. - Idź się odświeżyć, czy coś.

- Wy wszyscy jesteście chorzy – mruczał pod nosem Keigo, pociągając nosem. Wyszedł z mostka.

To była rutynowa już tradycja, Keigo zawsze odstawiał sceny tego typu, ale i tak końcem końców robił, co powinien. Cóż, były chwile, kiedy faktycznie można było uznać go za irytujący balast, jednak Ichigo za nic w świecie by się go nie pozbył. Po pierwsze był nieodłączną częścią tej nieco poronionej rodzinki, po drugie naprawdę robił za ich instynkt samozachowawczy, którego reszcie drużyny, z różnych powodów, brakowało. Tylko, gdy miał faktyczne i uzasadnione obawy, że jakieś ich działanie może skończyć się dla wszystkich tragicznie, przekazywał je w zupełnie inny sposób. Kilka razy ocalił ich tyłki.

- Co właściwie masz nadzieję tam znaleźć? - zapytał Mizuiro, gdy zostali już tylko we dwójkę.

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami.

- A bo ja wiem – stwierdził zupełnie szczerze, trąc kark.

Bo w sumie im dłużej przyglądał się okrętowi tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę jak niewielkie były szanse znaleźć tam kogoś żywego. W najbardziej prawdopodobnym scenariuszu znajdą statek wypełniony trupami, co nie będzie miłym i przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Będzie musiał polecić Inoue, żeby nie zaglądała na mostek podczas akcji. Zapatrzył się w widok na głównym ekranie. Teraz lodowa narośl była jeszcze lepiej widoczna, można było dostrzec, że poszycie zostało przez nią rozerwane.

- Czy tobie też się wydaje, że... - zaczął, przybliżając widok na uszkodzony fragment statku.

Mizuiro pochylił się do przodu, przekrzywił głowę.

- Możesz mieć rację – powiedział zamyślony. - Czymkolwiek dostał ten statek, oberwał z zewnętrz, a ten lód wygląda jakby uzupełnił ubytek. Tylko i tak niemożliwe jest, żeby wypełnił go na tyle szczelnie...

- Tylko, że mamy do czynienia ze statkiem Shinigami – wszedł mu w słowo. - Nie wiadomo, co za sztuczki trzymają w zanadrzu.

Mizuiro uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął – powiedział raczej do siebie, bo Ichigo nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na dwuznaczność własnej wypowiedzi. - Idę się zdrzemnąć, daj znać, kiedy mam cię zastąpić na mostku – dodał jeszcze, wstając i wychodząc.

Ichigo machnął tylko rękę, że przyjął, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia od ekranów pokładowych, na których pojawiały się kolejne informacje dotyczące okrętu. Był olbrzymi, żeby to ocenić nie potrzebował komputera, ale i tak dokładne dane robiły wrażenie. Jego krążownik nie należał do najmniejszych, w końcu był starym okrętem wojennym i w normalnych warunkach stacjonowałaby na nim około trzydziestu ludzi, większość byłaby potrzebna do obsługi uzbrojenia, które zostały wymontowane, gdy posyłano okręt na emeryturę. Nadal w porównaniu do tego białego kwiatu, wyglądał jak księżyc przy swojej planecie. Jeżeli byłby to statek ludzkiej floty to służyłoby na nim jakieś dwieście ludzi, przynajmniej na tyle oceniły to komputery, chociaż miały problem z tą oceną. Jak zresztą z kilkoma innymi kwestiami, nie potrafiły na przykład ustalić, czy statek posiada jakiekolwiek aktywne systemy obronne, również informacje o działających systemach podtrzymywania życia, co chwilę się zmieniały. Nic dziwnego, sensory i programy ich krążownika zostały wymyślone do badania stanu innych ludzkich statków, tutaj mieli do czynienia z zupełnie obcą technologią. Ale przynajmniej systemy komunikacyjne mieli takie same skoro statek wysyłał sygnał zrozumiały dla ich systemów. Wysłał więc sygnał zwrotny z informacją, że lecą z misją ratowniczą, drugi, głosowy nadał na szerokim paśmie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Tutaj krążownik systemu Karakura "Bleach", mówi Ichigo Kurosaki, otrzymaliśmy wasz sygnał z prośbą o pomoc. Będziemy w stanie podjąć co najwyżej dwudziestu rozbitków. - Jeżeli przeżyło ich więcej, będą mieli czas, żeby ustalić kto zostanie. - Przewidywany czas dotarcia do waszego okrętu to pięć godzin i czterdzieści siedem minut. - Odjął czas, który będzie potrzebował wiadomość, żeby dotrzeć do okrętu. - Podejdziemy od strony Euklidesa. Jeżeli posiadacie jakiekolwiek aktywne systemy obronne, wyłączcie je. Powtarzam otrzymaliśmy wasz sygnał z prośbą o pomoc i odpowiadamy na niego.

Posłał przekaz w eter. Teraz pozostawało czekać i mieć nadzieję, że któryś z komunikatów został odebrany, jeżeli żył na okręcie ktokolwiek, kto mógł go odebrać.

* * *

**To tak a propo mojego marudzenia w "niebie", że coś klimaty sci-fi mi nie idą. Ech jestem bjaczą swojego wena naprawdę T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

W ciągu sześciu godzin, gdy ich statek zbliżał się do celu, nie otrzymali żadnej informacji zwrotnej z okrętu, więc bardzo możliwe, że na uratowanie kogokolwiek było już za późno. Jednak przybliżając się, mieli możliwość jeszcze dokładniejszego przyjrzenia mu się. Cały kadłub był otoczony siateczką splecionego białego metalu, a przynajmniej wyglądało jak metal, utkanego w misterny wzór, podobny szronowi na szybie. Mienił się delikatnie w świetle odległego, ale olbrzymiego Euklidesa. W niektórych miejscach dało się zauważyć delikatne stożki, przywodzące na myśl lodowe sople, ale mogące być w rzeczywistości jakąś formą broni. Dodatkowo oprócz wyrwy na rufie, powierzchnia kadłuba nosiła liczne ślady po kolizji, albo po walce, w niektórych miejscach siateczka pękła, niektóre sople były połamane. Tylko nikomu nie przyszedł do głowy żaden pomysł, z kim mógłby walczyć ten okręt by tak oberwać. Ludzkość nie dysponowała taką siłą ognia, od stu lat utrzymywała jedynie lokalne siły porządkowe, na więcej nie pozwalał traktat rozbrojeniowy, który wymuszony został Anihilacją, przez ta jakże pokojowo nastawioną rasę.

Gdy wchodzili na wyższą orbitę trochę przed uszkodzonym okrętem, wszyscy, prócz Ishidy, byli obecni na mostku – informatyk nie chciał mieć z tą akcją nic wspólnego i zamknął się w swojej kajucie. Mieli chwilę napięcia, ale na szczęście nic w nich nie wystrzeliło – systemy obronne albo zostały uszkodzone, albo zostały wyłączone. Wszyscy po cichu, a Keigo teatralnie głośno, odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Dobra, zbieramy się – polecił Ichigo ekipie, która miała podlecieć do statku.

Dokończyli zakładanie skafandrów, sprawdzili siebie nawzajem, sprawdzili czy systemy łączności działają. U każdego w hełmie wyswietliły się niewielkie ekraniki z obrazem z kamer pozostałej trójki. Obrazy i głos od całej trójki szły również na mostek, gdzie Mizuiro będzie koordynował całą akcję. Wpakowali się do promu, Ichigo z Tatsuki w kokpicie, Chad z Keigo w głównym przedziale promu.

- Nadal uważam, że to kiepski pomysł – mruknął Keigo, gdy zapinał pasy.

- Och zamknij się, Keigo – warknęli jednocześnie Ichigo i Tatsuki, zbyt skupieni na czekającym ich zadaniu, żeby mieć cierpliwość wysłuchiwania pojękiwań kolegi. Zresztą wystarczył im widok z pierwszego rzędu na olbrzymi okręt, żeby czuć się wystarczająco nieswojo bez nich.

Ichigo szybko się otrząsnął, włączył kanał komunikacyjny na szerokim paśmie.

- Tutaj prom z krążownika "Bleach" przybywamy w odpowiedzi na sygnał wysłany z waszego okrętu. Podchodzimy do was od strony gwiazdy, jeżeli ktokolwiek odbiera ten przekaz niech da jakiś znak. - Nadał w eter i zaraz zwrócił się do Tatsuki. - Podejdź od strony zagwiezdnej, według systemu bliżej rufy znajduje się coś co wygląda jak doki.

Tatsuki podleciała pod burtę, która była skierowana w stronę gwiazdy i praktycznie wyłączyła silniki, pozwalając by to większy okręt przelatywał obok nich z majestatyczną powolnością. Włączyła je dopiero, gdy dało się zauważyć regularnie wgłębienie w burcie, które nie wyglądało jak zwykła wyrwa. W momencie, gdy prom zliżył się do burty zapikał komunikator. Ichigo właczył przekaz z nadzieją na jakąś odpowiedź z okrętu, jednak był to jedynie pusty, nic nie znaczący sygnał.

- Czy to znaczy, że odebrali twoją wiadomość?. - Tatsuki zerknęła w bok na ekran komunikacyjny, zaraz jednak zmarszczyła brwi, to samo zresztą zrobił Ichigo, gdy zobaczyła, że sygnał nie niesie żadnej wiadomości.

Spojrzeli jeszcze po sobie, ale w końcu Tatsuki wzruszyła ramionami.

- Teraz i tak za późno, żeby się wycofać – powiedziała spokojnie i zamilkła, skupiając się na tym, żeby posadzić prom w czymś, co faktycznie mogło być dokiem, chociaż nie widzieli w nich żadnego innego statku.

Wylądowali mięciutko niczym na najlepszej jakości poduszkach, Tatsuki była naprawdę świetnym pilotem. Ichigo odpiął pasy, chwycił za oparcie fotela i odepchnął się, przelatując do dalszej części promu. Chłopaki już się wypięli ze swoich foteli, Keigo miał poważną minę – skończył się czas na pojękiwania, trzeba było zabierać się do pracy. Chad przypinał właśnie pas podstawowymi narzędziami. Ichigo chwycił się drabinki na suficie i przysiadł na nim, jakby była to właściwa podłoga – w nieważkości kierunki przestawały mieć znaczenie, sam wyznaczałeś sobie górę i doł, kto nie potrafił tego pojąć, ten nie powinien puszczać się w kosmos – buty magnetyczne przytrzymały go w miejscu.

- Nie jest to pierwszy raz kiedy podejmujemy rozbitków – powiedział do wnętrza swojego hełmu, gdy Tatsuki do nich dołączyła. - Chociaż pierwszy raz na takim statku. Myślę, że rozsądnym jest, gdy założymy, że jest to normalny ludzki okręt, chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że w tym wszystko będzie podejrzane. - Zdusił w sobie potrzebę podrapania się po karku. - To kawał przestrzeni, żeby się nie pogubić i nie tracić zbyt dużo czasu rozdzielimy się i będziemy przeszukiwać w kierunkach, które uznalibyśmy za logiczne na zwykłym statku. Chad uda się w poszukiwaniu maszynowni. Keigo kajut. Tatsuki poszuka mostka, a ja sprawdzę rufę, może znajdę miejsce skąd wyrasta na narośl, co zatkała dziurę.

Nikt nie zgłosił sprzeciwów. Ichigo kiwnął głową.

- Mizuiro słyszysz nas?

- Czysto i wyraźnie – nadeszła odpowiedź po kilku sekundach. - Na zewnątrz cisza i spokój, jakby co.

- To lecim.

Wyłączył buty i podleciał do włazu promu, klapa otworzyła się bezgłośnie. Wyciągnął z paska hak ze stalową linką, podczepił się do uchwytu na zewnątrz drzwi i odepchnął od burty promu. Poszybował prosto przed siebie, na ścianę, gdzie w normalnych warunkach powinny znajdował się śluzy prowadzące wgłąb statku. Obrócił się w połowie drogi by wylądować na ścianie stopami, przeczepił się do niej do razu. Widział jak reszta ekipy leci na boki.

- Macie coś? - zapytał, samemu rozglądając się za czymkolwiek, co wyglądałoby jak grodzie do śluzy.

- Nic.

- Nic.

- Nic.

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie łatwo, ale żeby na samym początku mieli zostać odprawieni z kwitkiem. Przeszedł się po ścianie, patrząc na boki – po podłodze i suficie – wypatrując czegokolwiek. Przyklęknął i pogładził idealnie gładki, mlecznobiały metal. Jak oni zbudowali ten statek? Wyglądał jak wykuty z jednej bryły, nigdzie nie było nawet śladu spojeń, czy nitów, nie dałoby rady odróżnić miejsca, gdzie kończyła się jedna część a zaczyna druga.

- Znalazłem coś – rozległ się w słuchawce spokojny głos Chada.

Ichigo szybko powiększył obraz z kamery mechanika. W ścianie znajdowała się siatka podobna do tej, którą obleczony był cały statek, tylko o ciaśniejszym splocie, nie dało się dojrzeć co znajduje się za nimi. Zmniejszył obraz i rozejrzał się. Chad stał na tej samej ścianie, co on, tylko po drugiej stronie doków. Zamiast iść do niego, odbił się od ściany, wylądował na suficie i odbił ponownie, stając na powrót na ścianie obok mechanika, uważając, żeby nie splątać swojej linki asekuracyjnej z jego. Reszta ekipy również do nich dołączyła.

- Jakieś genialne pomysły? - zapytała Tatsuki, nie kryjąc sarkazmu.

Wszyscy patrzyli pod nogi, próbując znaleźć w tej plątaninie cienkich nici jakikolwiek wzór, czy cokolwiek, co wyglądałoby znajomo – przycisk, panel kontrolny, klamkę.

- Swoją drogą, ktoś ma pomysł, jak oni mieli się tutaj dostać z pokładu doku, jeżeli działałaby grawitacja? - zapytał Keigo.

W sumie dobre pytanie, bo te okrągłe grodzie, o ile ta plątanina linek faktycznie była grodziami, znajdowały się w połowie wysokości ściany.

- Może im grawitacja do szczęścia nie jest potrzebna – odpowiedział Ichigo i przyklęknął. Patrzył na plątaninę pod różnymi kątami, próbując znaleźć w tym jakiś wzór. - Mizuiro, weź wrzuć ten wzór do naszego kompa, może wypluje jakiś pomysł, co to może być.

- Już to zrobiłem – nadeszło po chwili. - Na razie trawi, jak coś znajdzie dam wam znać.

Ichigo kiwnął tylko głową, chociaż chłopak po drugiej stronie radia nie miał szans tego zauważyć. Świetnie, doskonale, bardzo wątpliwe, żeby cokolwiek wydarzyło się od ich intensywnego patrzenia – może się co najwyżej zarumienić i jeszcze bardziej zamknąć w sobie. Poznajcie obcą cywilizację będzie ciekawie, mówili. Nie odwracaj się plecami do potrzebujących pomocy, uczyli. Oni wcale się tak bardzo od nas nie różnią, wmawiali. Mizuiro poinformował, że komp nie znalazł we wzorze niczego pożytecznego.

- I co teraz? Próbujemy oblecieć całość szukając jakieś śluzu na zewnątrz, czy jednak dajemy sobie spokój? - zapytała się Tatsuki i dało się wyczuć w jej głosie zawód. To była naprawdę niepowtarzalna okazja, żeby w ogóle zobaczyć przedstawicieli tej dość tajemniczej rasy, nawet jeżeli miałyby to być same trupy i dodatkowo zwiedzić ich statek.

Ichigo nienawidził się poddawać, było to tym bardziej irytujące, że będzie musiał przyznać rację Ishidzie – to była strata czasu i paliwa. Informatyk będzie pewnie mu tym przygryzał przez następny miesiąc, albo do kolejnej tego typu decyzji.

- A chciałem być, do wszystkich czarnych, miły – warknął. Wstał i zwyczajnie kopnął w środek tej plątaniny.

Wszyscy zrobili krok do tyłu, instynktownie spodziewając się reakcji. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło, chociaż dziwiło, że te delikatne sploty zwyczajnie nie popękały. Ichigo tylko westchnął.

- Spróbujemy jeszcze przelecieć na drugą stronę i sprawdzimy, czy przy tej narośli jest jakaś wyrwa – powiedział zrezygnowany.

Ekipa kiwnęła głowami i odbiła się od ściany. Ichigo chciał już podążyć za nimi, ale zamarł, gdy wyczuł wyraźne drgania pod stopami. System kombinezonu ostrzegł go przed ryzykiem bliskiej eksplozji. Spojrzał przez ramię na grodzie i zaraz wrzasnął zaskoczony, odbijając się gwałtownie od ściany, gdy w jednej chwili plątanina wybuchła, wyrzucając na zewnątrz srebrne linki. Poleciał w stronę podłogi zbyt chaotycznie by na niej stanąć, przywalił bokiem i hełmem, odbił się i poszybował w stronę sufitu przez chwilę tracąc jakąkolwiek orientację. Na szczęście ktoś pociągnął za jego linkę asekuracyjną i ściągnął w stronę promu. Podziękował Chadowi, gdy już znalazł grunt, burtę promu, pod stopami. Spojrzał w górę, gdzie znajdowała się ściana, z której przed chwilą odpadli. W miejscu grodzi było wejście, a linki, które wcześniej stanowiły plątaninę teraz zawijały się w coś na kształt schodów.

- Wychodzi na to, że wystarczyło grzecznie zapukać – stwierdziła Tatsuki. - Idziemy? - W jej głosie niepewność szła o lepsze z ciekawością.

- Idziemy – stwierdził Ichigo bez chwili wahania.

Jeszcze potrząsnął głową, żeby przegonić mroczki od uderzenia sprzed chwili i odbił się od promu z powrotem w kierunku grodzi, omijając w tej chwili zupełnie niepotrzebne schody. Chwycił się skraju grodzi i zajrzał do środka, przyświecając sobie latarką na hełmie. Prosty korytarz, wiodący wgłąb okrętu wyłożony tymi samymi linkami, które były częścią schodów. Machnął ręką na resztę ekipy. Gdt znaleźli się przy nim, odczepił linkę asekuracyjną od promu i wskoczył w grodzie głową do przodu. Widział na ekranach, że już wszyscy wskoczyli za nim.

- Jeżeli to śluza to bardzo dziwna – powiedział i w tym momencie na ekraniku Chada, który leciał ostatni i akurat spojrzał w tył, coś się poruszyło.

Pęta wracały na swoje miejsce, zamykając się za nimi.

- Teraz za to ma większy sens – mruknął.

Spojrzał na panel kombinezonu, który właśnie informował o pojawieniu się powietrza, chociaż w zbyt małej ilości by nim swobodnie oddychać, ale wystarczającym by niósł się dźwięk. Najpierw usłyszał szum, gdzieś przed sobą, dobiero po chwili zobaczył, że to pęta przed nim się rozplątują, wypuszczając ich ze śluzy. Wyleciał z niej i od raz skręcił w bok, żeby zrobić miejsce dla pozostałych i obrócił, by stanąć na podłodze. Gdy buty przyczepiły go siatki, po statku poniósł się delikatny dźwięk, jak dzwoneczki trącone wiatrem, a on przez chwilę miał irracjonalną obawę, że ta krucha, wydawałaby się, konstrukcja się pod nim zarwie, a on poleci w dół. Dzwoneczki zadźwięczały jeszcze trzykrotnie, gdy pozostali wychodzili ze śluzy. Jak do tej pory na statku panowała martwa cisza.

- Dobra ekipa, trzymamy się planu – powiedział Ichigo, starając się za wszelką cenę brzmieć pewnie, chociaż musiał przyznać, że czuł się nieco nieswojo i to nie była kwestia ciszy, ani nawet ciemności, rozświetlanej jedynie ich latarkami, w końcu niejednokrotnie bywał na statkach z uszkodzonym zasilaniem. To było coś jeszcze. Poczucie obcości. I to nie sam statek wydawał się obcy, wyglądał nawet bardzo znajomo, to on na tym statku czuł się jak intruz. Otrząsnął się i przyczepił przy śluzie pierwszy nadajnik. - Krzyczcie, jak coś znajdziecie.

Podzielili się i ruszyli, Keigo z Tatsuki w stronę dziobu, a Ichigo z Chadem w stronę rufy. Chad odłączył się, jak tylko znalazł zejście na niższy pokład. Wciąż nikt nie znalazł żadnego śladu życia jeszcze świeżego, czy już przeszłego.

- Ciekawy jestem skąd to rozrzedzone powietrze – odezwał się Mizuiro w słuchawkach.

- Pewnie uciekło im przez wyrwę, a systemy nie były w stanie nadrobić ubytku – stwierdziła Tatsuki, która właśnie skierowała się na wyższy pokład.

- Albo mają stałą nieszczelność – zaproponował Keigo, skręcając w bok przy okazji, uderzając się ramieniem o ścianę na przeciwko, rozdzwoniły się dzwoneczki, niosąc się echem wgłąb statku.

- Wiecie co mi to przypomina? - odezwała się Tatsuki, też próbowała grać twardą, ale słychać było powoli rodzący się niepokój. - Ten dźwięk niosący się po statku. Słyszałam, że pająki, które plotą sieci wyczuwają jej ruchy, gdy złapie się w nie ofiara. Ten dźwięk też się tak niesie. Gdy Keigo przyrżnął usłyszałam go po chwili u siebie.

- Tatsuki nie musiałaś się z nami dzielić tym wspaniałym skojarzeniem – jęknął Keigo nawet nie próbując ukrywać strachu. - Teraz czuje się jakby wpadł w sidła jakiegoś obleśnego robaka. Myślicie, że Shinigami wyglądają jak robaki i dlatego nie chcą się nam na oczy pokazywać?

- Spokojnie Keigo – wtrącił się Mizuiro łagodnym tonem. - Te korytarze nie wyglądają na wygodne dla istot, które mają więcej niż dwa odnóża i nie poruszają się wyprostowane. Jak na razie wszystko wygląda zaskakująco... znajomo. I pojawia się dość ciekawe pytanie, czy to oni przejęli ten sposób budowania okrętów od nas, czy my od nich.

Ichigo nie włączył się do dyskusji pomiędzy Mizuiro, Keigo i Tatsuki, ale był wdzięczny Mizuiro, że zarzucił jakiś luźny temat do rozmowy, żeby chociaż trochę rozładować napięcie. Sam bardziej skupiał się na otoczeniu, ale jak do tej pory okazało się... nudne. Proste korytarze z tego samego białego metalu, co kadłub, żadnych rur, żadnych przewodów, żadnego chociażby najmniejszego śladu po jakiekolwiek elektronice.

- Chad... Co to? - powiedział Mizuiro, przerywając wywód Keigo i skupiając uwagę wszystkich na projekcji z kamery mechanika.

- Podejrzewam, że silnik – odpowiedział obojętnym głosem Chad.

W niewielkim pomieszczeniu w jakim stał Chad panował półmrok, rozpraszany przez błękitnawą poświatę rzucaną przez olbrzymią kulę, mieszczącą się na samym środku. Drgała lekko, przygasając, to znowu jaśniejąc.

- Czy wam też przywodzi to na myśl bicie serca? - odezwała się zafascynowanym głosem Inoue. Jednak przyszła na mostek.

Ale jej uwaga była bardzo słuszna. W sposób jaki kula migotała, ten rytm przygasania i ponownego jaśnienia, nie był bardzo intensywny i napewno wolniejszy niż u przeciętnego człowieka.

- Taaaa – zgodził się z dziewczyną Ichigo. - Bicie serca osoby umierającej – mruknął i zaraz pożałował, gdy usłyszał w słuchawce cichy jęk Inoue i syknięcie Tatsuki. Faktycznie mógł się powstrzymać od tego komentarza. - Chad widzisz tam może coś co może robić za panel kontrolny – szybko zmienił temat – może został awaryjnie wyłączony i wystarczy go ponownie uruchomić. Jak nic nie znajdziesz, to go kopnij, na śluzę zadziałało, może na silnik też – wysilił się na żarcik. - A czekaj, jak w ogóle z poziomem radiacji u ciebie?

- Nie ma – odpowiedział lakonicznie Chad na ostatnie pytanie. - Rozejrzę się za panelem kontrolnym.

- To na czym oni jadą? - odezwał się znowu Mizuiro.

- Może na magicznych piardach – rzucił Keigo i zaraz zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo z własnego żartu.

Znowu rozpoczęła się luźna rozmowa, do której dodatkowo dołączyła się Inoue i nawet Chad od czasu do czasu coś wtrącił. Ichigo ich nie słuchał. Chyba zbliżał się do swojego celu, bo czujniki poinformowały go o gwałtownym spadku temperatury otoczenia, zobaczył też pierwsze lodowe kryształy, wyglądały na ostre, więc uważał, żeby przypadkiem o któryś nie zahaczyć. Teoretycznie skafandry były zabezpieczone na wypadek powierzchniowego rozdarcia, ale lepiej nie ryzykować.

Wyleciał zza załomu korytarza w tym samym czasie, gdy okręt obrócił się drugim bokiem w stronę gwiazdy. Światło przesączyło się przez idealnie przezroczyste kryształy lodu, rozszczepiając się na tęczowe feerie, rozświetlając przestrzeń niemalże magiczną poświatą, pozwalając dojrzeć w jednej chwili pomieszczenie, całe wypełnione lodowymi kryształami i coś jeszcze. Kształt, który wydał się nie do zaakceptowania, ale był tam, jak najbardziej realny. Albo raczej była.

Na środku pomieszczenia z ramionami rozłożonymi na boki i wtopionymi w bryły lodu, wisiała kobieta. Biała i delikatna jak cały statek. Wokół jej drobnej bladej twarzy o sino-niebieskich ustach, unosiły się białe, sztywne od szronu włosy otoczone lodową koroną. Niewielkie ciało przykryte było bladoniebieską szatą o wysokim kołnierzu i długich rękawach, wokół ramion, zaplątana, unosiła się srebrna szarfa. Pomiędzy piersiami mieniła się lodowa brosza, przywodząca na myśl gwiazdę. Wyglądała tak spokojnie z przymkniętymi oczami, nieruchoma.

Ichigo nie należał do ludzi, którzy są szczególnie wrażliwi na piękno, ale stał zupełnie oniemiały patrząc na tę postać. Pozostali z ekipy musieli również to zauważyć, bo wszyscy milczeli. Podleciał nieco bliżej, chwycił się jakiegoś sopla, żeby zatrzymać się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Z tej odległości mógł dojrzeć, że nawet rzęsy miała białe, niemalże przezroczyste. Była niezwykle podobna do tego okrętu – biała, krucha i misterna. Czyżby to była właścicielka? Czyżby to ona wzywała pomocy? Tylko teraz było za późno na pomoc. Właścicielka była równie martwa, jak jej statek.

Obłoczek pary.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że się przywidział, ale nie. Spomiędzy sinych ust wyleciał niewielki, bo niewielki, ale obłoczek pary. Oddychała! Jeszcze była szansa ją uratować.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Błękitna kula w maszynowni rozbłysła.

Poczuł rozrywający ból w swoich wnętrznościach. Stracił oddech.

W słuchawkach rozległ się przerażony wrzask.

Kobieta otworzyła powoli oczy. Lodowato błękitne.

Zapadł w zimną ciemność.


	4. Chapter 4

_Czerń._

- Ichigo! Ichigo! Słyszysz mnie? Szlag jego kamera padła.

_Czerń. Ból._

- Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro odezwijcie się.

_Czerń. Umierał?_

- Czy... czy... czy...ja dobrze widziałem? To coś przebiło Ichigo na wylot?

_Czerń. Nie chciał umierać._

- Ta sucz, kimkolwiek była, to na pewno jej sprawka!

_Czerń. Nie mógł umrzeć!_

- Keigo zostań tam gdzie jesteś lecę do ciebie.

_Czerń. Chłopaki, Tatsuki. Przepraszam, to moja wina._

- Ekipa zabierajcie się stamtąd!

_Czerń. Ale przecież im obiecałem. Obiecałem im, że ich ochronię._

- Chad co się tam dzieje?

_Czerń. Ochronię za wszelką cenę!_

- Silnik... Zmienia kolor...

_Czerń. Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze._

- Człowiek?

_Czerń. Tylko czemu to tak boli_.

- Uciekajcie stamtąd, coś się dzieje z tym sta...

_Czerń. To nic, uratuję ich._

- Mizuiro? Mizuiro słyszysz nas? Co tu się dzieje?! Zginiemy, mamusiu, wszyscy zginiemy.

_Czerń. Spokojnie, nikt nie zginie._

- Gdzie jest śluza? Przecież była tutaj śluza! Szlag, szlag, szlaaaaag!

_Czerń. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek jeszcze zginął._

- Co ty robisz z moją duszą? Przestań, słyszysz?! Przestań!

_Czerń. Przecież obiecałem. Nie mogę umrzeć, muszę ich ochronić_.

- Przybyłem na twoje wezwanie... Królu.

_Czerń._

Obudził się nagle, jak ze złego koszmaru, podrywając się z podłogi na wyciągniętych ramionach. Spojrzał na swoje dłoni w skafandrze na czarnym gładkim metalu, w pierwszej chwili nie potrafiąc sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest i co tu robi. Podniósł dłoń i przetarł twarz. Zamarł, wstrzymując powietrze w irracjonalnym odruchu. Gdzie jest jego hełm? I momencik przecież leżał na podłodze, grawitacja działa. I jest jasno. Tylko, czemu teraz statek jest czarny. Skąd to światło? Powietrze. Powietrze jest normalne. Co się tu stało? Przełknął ślinę i niepewnie spojrzał w dół, sięgnął do swojej piersi, przez dziurę w skafandrze mógł dotknąć własnej nienaruszonej skóry.

- Chyba się już uspokoiło. - To był głos Tatsuki w słuchawce, mówiła niepewnym głosem, jakby zaraz spodziewała się kolejnej katastrofy. - Keigo, Chad żyjecie?

Hełm, musiał znaleźć swój hełm i poinformować ich, że z nim też wszystko w porządku. Rozejrzał się, nie rozpoznając pomieszczenia. Gdzie się podział lód, białe ściany... Gdzie się podziała tamta kobieta?

- Kim jesteś?

Obrócił się, podrywając się na równe nogi, gotowy do podjęcia walki. Zaraz jednak zwątpił, gdy zobaczył siedzącą pod ścianą dziewczynę. Wyglądała znajomo, tylko coś tutaj nie pasowało. Drobna z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami i z dużymi fioletowymi oczami, miała na sobie czarną szatę z wysokim kołnierzem z fioletową szarfą na ramionach. Klęczała z jego hełmem położonym na kolanach i i patrzyła na niego ze, zdawałoby się, obojętną miną.

- To... to ty... - wydukał, wskazując gdzieś w bok, bo wydawało mu się, że tamtym miejscu jeszcze niedawno wisiała lodowa piękność.

- Kim jesteś? - powtórzyła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Kim ja jestem? Kim ty jesteś? I co się tutaj do wszystkich czarnych stało? - wyrzucił z siebie, rozglądając się dookoła. - Przecież ten statek był biały, jak do niego wchodziliśmy. I skąd się wzięło to powietrze?

- Kim jesteś? - Uparta była. - Co człowiek robi na moim okręcie?

Ta cała sytuacja zaczynała go powoli przerastać. Coś tutaj było mocno nie tak. Odetchnął głęboko i spróbował się uspokoić, samemu w sumie chcąc dojść do tego, co się właściwie wydarzyło.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś właścicielką tego statku – powiedział spokojnym tonem, jakby mówił do swojej młodszej siostry. - W związku z czym, domyślam się, że jesteś Shinigami, prawda?

- A nie wyglądam? - odparła dziewczyna, dumnie podnosząc głowę i jakby odrobinę bardziej się prostując.

Ichigo poczuł, że żyłka na czole mu drgnęła. Kolejny głęboki oddech.

- Jak dla mnie wyglądasz i nawet mówisz jak zwykły człowiek – odpowiedział, chociaż podejrzewał, że pytanie dziewczyny miało pozostać retoryczne.

Poderwała się nagle cała spięta i ciskając w Ichigo wzrokiem żywe gromy, aż cofnął się o krok.

- To przez ciebie! - wydyszała, łamiącym się głosem. - Ukradłeś mi duszę! Oddawaj ją! - wrzasnęła, ciskając w Ichigo jego hełmem.

O mały włos nie oberwał nim w szczękę, na szczęście złapał go w ostaniej chwili.

- Nic ci nie ukradłem! - również podniósł głos, zbyt zdenerwowany całą ta sytuacją, żeby zachować spokój. - Jak niby miałbym ukraść ci duszę, więc przestań się na mnie wydzierać, kobieto! Z ans dwóch to ja mogę mieć jakieś pretensje! Przylecieliśmy w odpowiedzi na prośbę o pomoc i zamiast jakieś chociaż krztyny wdzięczności zostaję przebity i oskarżony o kradzież! Zresztą skoro jesteś Shinigami, nie powinnaś zachowywać się bardziej majestatycznie, czy coś?! - Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego miałaby się zachowywać bardziej majestatycznie, ale takie zachowanie bardziej pasowałoby mu do tajemniczej obcej rasy i do tej pięknej lodowej królowej, którą jeszcze przed chwilą ta dziewczyna była.

Chyba nieco zbił ją z tropu, uspokoiła się i zamyśliła.

- Pomoc? - szepnęła sama do siebie.

Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie w słuchawce rozlezgł się niepewny, ale pełen nadziei głoś Tatsuki.

- Ichigo?

Przez to zamieszanie zupełnie zapomniał poinformować resztę ekipy. Podniósł hełm z mikrofonem bliżej ust.

- Tak to ja – powiedział i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy usłyszał pełne ulgi westchnięcie. - Wszystko w porządku, znaczy niezupełnie wszystko, ale o tym pogadamy później. Co u was? Jesteście cali?

- Tak. Znaczy... - Próbowała zebrać składnie myśli. - Przez chwilę myślałam, że już po nas – szepnęła, ale zaraz się otrząsnęła. - Ja z Keigo jesteśmy przy pierwszym nadajniku, Keigo spanikował i zemdlał. Chad próbuje do nas dołączyć, u niego z kolei radio padło, ale kamera działa. Problem polega na tym, że nie wie jak do nas dotrzeć, bo cały układ statku się zmienił. Tej śluzy, którą wchodziliśmy też nie ma. Nie mamy też kontaktu z mostkiem – dodała i była słychać, że stara się opanować rodzącą się panikę. - W pewnym momencie wszystko dookoła zaczęło się zmieniać. Zaczęło się od tej kuli, silnika, czy czym tam ona była. Zmieniła kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony, a później ściany zaczęły robić się czarne i wszystko zaczęło się przesuwać i zmieniać. Wydaje mi się, że cały statek zaczął sie kurczyć. W tym momencie straciliśmy kontakt z Mizuiro.

Ichigo słuchał uważnie Tatsuki, ale przez ten czas nie spuszczał wzroku z Shinigami, która zaczęła krążyć po niewielkim, pustym pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali.

- Zostańcie tam, gdzie jesteście – powiedział łagodnie. - Znajdę was i jakoś się stąd wydostaniemy. Mam ze sobą właścicielkę statku, pomoże nam.

- Dobrze. Ichigo... Widziałam... Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że coś cię przebija. Przywidziało nam się?

Zadrżał i mimowolnie dotknął rozdarcia w skafandrze. Jakoś nie miał na razie ochoty na zmierzenie się z tym, co się właściwie z nim stało i dlaczego żył, gdy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien być zimnym trupem.

- Pogadamy o tym później – powiedział tylko. - A i jakby co powietrze jest zdatne do oddychania. Idę do was.

- Okej, dzięki.

Opuścił hełm. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Niby jak miał ich odnaleźć, skoro, jak mówi Tatsuki, cały układ statku się zmienił. Mówiła również, że się skórczył, więc może są bliżej niż mu się wydaje. Spojrzał na Shinigami, wciąż zatopioną w swoich myślach. Chrząknął. Spojrzała na niego, przypominając sobie, że tutaj w ogóle jest. Zmrużyła oczy i kiwnęła do siebie głową, jakby podjęła jakąś decyzję.

- Zaprowadź mnie do serca swojej duszy – wypaliła zupełnie poważnym tonem.

Aż się zakrztusił na takie bezpośrednie oświadczenie.

- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za wcześnie, dopiero co się poznaliśmy. - Gdy się stresował, zaczynał się robić sarkastyczny.

Co ciekawe Shinigami wyglądała, jakby nie zrozumiała żarciku i jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała coś bardzo niewłaściwego. Zgięła się w głębokim ukłonie.

- Wybacz, nie chciałam zabrzmieć w ten sposób – powiedziała ze szczerymi przeprosinami. - To wyjątkowa sytuacja i gdyby nie to, ja nigdy... nigdy bym nie poprosiła o to kogoś obcego. Proszę... To bardzo ważne.

- Nie no spoko – powiedział szybko, czując się nagle głupio. Podrapał się po karku nerwowym gestem. - Nie ma sprawy, tylko... Jak mam cię niby tam zaprowadzić. U nas to zazwyczaj się rozmawia... - zawahał się, nagle zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę i położył dłoń na dziurze w kombinezonie, robiąc krok do tyłu. - Mam nadzieję, że wy nie robicie tego bardziej organoleptycznie czy coś.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co może mu chodzić, ale w końcu powoli kiwnęła głową.

- Przez chwilę naprawdę myślałam – mruknęła do siebie i pokręciła głową, odganiając niepotrzebne myśli. Spojrzała na Ichigo z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - Dusza – powiedziała powoli, jakby uczyła dziecko nowego słowa, rozkładając ramiona. - Cały okręt to dusza. Serce znajduje się w jego wnętrzu i stanowi o jakie sile. Ukradłeś mi ten okręt...

- Ale ja nie chciałem ci niczego kraść – wszedł jej w słowo. Jak można coś ukraść skoro nawet nie wie, że jak możnaby to zrobić. Ale to wyjaśniało jej stwierdzenie, że ukradł jej duszę.

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie ma znaczenia, czy tego chciałeś, czy nie. Stało się. - Było coś trudnego do odgadnięcia w tonie jej głosu. - Muszę się tylko w czymś upewnić, dlatego chcę, żebyś mnie zaprowadził tam, gdzie teraz znajduje się serce tego okrętu

- Ale ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie to jest!

- Zaprowadź mnie.

Zaczynała go boleć głowa od tego wszystkiego. Chyba jednak jej nie przetłumaczy, że nie rozumie o co jej chodzi.

- Dobra. Nie ma sprawy, zaprowadzę cię do serca mojej duszy – stwierdził nawet, nie kryjąc sarkazmu i ruszył przed siebie.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że faktycznie z tym statkiem coś się stało. Zniknęły gdzieś białe ściany i koronkowa podłoga. Zamiast tego było pełno gęsto, regularnie upakowanych czarnych sześcianów, połączonych ze sobą mostami w kształcie krzyży. Czyli każdy mostek wiódł do czterach sześcianów, w każdym sześcianie były cztery wyjścia, lub trzy jeżeli odjąć to którym się przyszło. Jak niby miał w tym labiryncie cokolwiek znaleźć? Jak miał znaleźć resztę ekipy? I skoro okręt aż tak się zmienił, to co się stało z ich promem w dokach? Co jeżeli go zgniotło, albo wyrzuciło go w przestrzeń? I co z resztą ekipy na "Bleach'u"? Pewnie się martwią, zwłaszcza Inoue, skoro stracili z nimi kontakt. Odetchnął głęboko. Najpierw musiał odnaleźć resztę ekipy, później będzie się martwił o resztę. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył przed siebie, wybierając kolejne przejścia na chybił trafił. Shinigami szła za nim w zupełnym milczeniu. Od czasu do czasu rzucał jej spojrzenie ponad ramieniem. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, ale i... smutną? Nie był pewien. Zresztą, czy mógł być pewien czegokolwiek względem niej, w końcu należała do Obcej rasy. Chociaż do tej pory zachowywała się nadzwyczaj ludzko.

- Powiedziałeś, że odebraliście sygnał o pomoc – odezwała się, gdy weszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia i Ichigo się zastanawiał, które z trzech wyjść wybrać.

- Yhym – mruknął tylko, wybierając w końcu wybierając prawe wyjście.

- W jakim systemie się znajdujemy?

- Euklides.

- Nie znam. W jakim sektorze Soul Society to jest?

- Mmmm trzydziesty trzeci.

Zrobił kilka kroków, zanim zorientował się, że Shinigami się zatrzymała, odwrócił się.

- Co jest? - zapytał, widząc jej minę, która wyrażała całkowite zaskoczenie.

- To niemożliwe – szepnęła. - Jesteś pewien?

- No dobra, może trzydziesty czwarty – przyznał. - Nigdy nie byłem dobry w mapach gwiezdnych.

- To nadal... - Przez chwilę biła się z myślami, ale w końcu zacisnęła usta. - Chodźmy.

Z jednej strony był bardziej niż ciekaw co jej się właściwie przydarzyło i dlaczego niemożliwe było, że znajdowała się w tym systemie, z drugiej miał w tej chwili na głowie zbyt wiele własnych problemów, żeby jeszcze myśleć o jej.

- Chyba się zgubiliśmy – oświadczył, gdy weszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie poprzednie.

Shinigami nie zareagowała, więc westchnął i przyjrzał się trzem wyjściom. Trochę już się kręcili. W międzyczasie sprawdził, czy u Tatsuki wszystko w porządku i upewnił ją, że niedługo do nich dołączy, jak również o tym, że Shinigami jest chętna im pomóc, ale sama nie jest do końca pewna, co się stało. Tatsuki oczywiście bezbłędnie wykryła kłamstwo i zadała pytanie, którego Ichigo również przeszło przez myśl. Czyli co z promem? Nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć. Jednak z całego tego błądzenia udało mu się wywnioskować, że statek od zewnątrz musiał być bardziej płaski i szeroki, bądź długi i obły. Dotarli w pewnym momencie do sześcianiu, z którego były tylko dwa kolejne wyjścia. Jedno prowadzące na poziom wyżej, a drugie na poziom niżej, a ściana, na której nie była żadnego wyjścia, była lekko zaokrąglona. W tamtym pomieszczeniu zdecydował się na zejście niżej. Wychodziło na to, że ten statek jest niewątpliwe mniejszy od swojej poprzedniej białej wersji, ale wciąż większy od ich krążownika.

- Chad znalazł prom! - zawołała nagle Tatsuki. - Widzę go w jego kamerze. Wcześniej widziałam, że znalazł śluzę z drabinką, czyli dok znajduje się na samym dole.

- Ja też jestem na niższym poziomie. W sumie, skoro Chad znalazł doki, to wy powinniście też się znajdować w pobliżu. Chyba w trakcie tego przemeblowania nie wyniosło was zbyt daleko. A co z ogóle z Keigo?

- Jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności, ale może to i lepiej. Ale masz rację, że możemy być blisko siebie, spróbuję was zawołać.

Zatrzymał się na jednym ze skrzyżowań i nasłuchiwał. Usłyszał. Ewidentnie z prawej strony, pomimo echa.

- Słyszałem, lecę do was – zawołał.

Chcial popędzić w stronę głosu Tatsuki, ale zastał chwycony za nadgarstek i zatrzymany.

- Najpierw zaprowadź mnie do serca – powiedziała Shinigami i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń. Nie spodziewałby się po takiej drobnej postaci tyle siły.

Warknął i wyrwał dłoń. Mógł być nauczony, żeby nie odmawiać pomocy, ale nie ma zamiaru dać się wykorzystywać.

- Słuchaj, Shinigami! - Skrzywiła się lekko przy tych słowach. - Jakbyś jeszcze nie zwróciła uwagi to nie mam bladego pojęcie, gdzie jest to pieprzone serce. Za to mam towarzyszy do znalezienia. Widzę, że już żadne niebezpieczeństwo ci nie grozi, więc pozwolisz, że sobie stąd odlecimy i będziemy udawać, że to wszystko nigdy nie miało miejsca. To twój statek, nie mój, znajdź je sobie sama! - Zaraz jednak, gdy zobaczył gniewny wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, troszeczkę pożałował swoich słów. W końcu faktycznie byli na jej okręcie, zdani na jej łaskę

Następna rzecz wydarzyła się tak szybko i było tak niespodziewane, że nie miał czasu zareagować odpowiednio. Wyrwała mu z rąk jego hełm, po czym walnęła go nim po głowie.

- Do wszystkich! - syknął, chwytając się za bolące ucho. - Oszalałaś, kobieto!

Już chciał się na nią rzucić, ale ona znowu stała pochylona w głębokim ukłonie.

- Proszę – powiedziała znowu jakimś takim dziwnym tonem, którego Ichigo nie potrafił rozgryźć. - Ja już go nie czuję. Ona... on przestał już być mój. - Znowu zrobiło mu się głupio.

Tylko fuknął pod nosem, zabrał jej swój hełm i znowu popatrzył po dostępnych opcjach. Serce. Swoją drogą ciekawe określenie. Okręt jest duszą a silnik to serce. W sumie coś w tym było, skoro tamta kula faktycznie biła w rytmie serca. A jeszcze przed chwilą powiedziała, że go już nie czuje. Wszystko to brzmi, jakby byli niezwykle silnie związani z tymi okrętami. Ale skoro twierdziła, że Ichigo ukradł jej ten okręt i teraz jest jego, to czy nie powinieś w związku z tym czuć z nim jakieś więzi? To co? Przymyka oczy, odnajduje wewnętrzny spokój i słyszy głos swojej duszy, mówiący "tam za winklem synku".

- Aghrrr – warknął, chwytając się za włosy, ale zaraz sie opanował, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to gest podpatrzony u Keigo. - To bezsensu.

Ale Shinigami wciąż patrzyła na niego z niemą prośbą w tych wielkich, fioletowych oczach. Znowu westchnął i wybrał kolejne wejście na chybił trafił. Może faktycznie powinien zaufać instynktowi.

- Chad nas znalazł – poinformowała Tatsuki. - Jednak jesteśmy na poziomie wyżej. A jak tobie idzie?

- Podejrzewam, że zajmie mi to nieco dłużej, ale jeżeli Chad pamięta drogę, to weźcie Keigo i pójdźcie do promu. Spróbujcie z jego pokładu nawiązać kontakt z naszymi.

Skręcił i przeszedł na wprost przez kolejny sześcian.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że ci cokolwiek ukradłem? - odezwał się, zerkając przez ramię.

Spojrzała na niego, jak na kompletnego idiotę.

- Czyżbyś nie zauważył, że statek, do którego wszedłeś różni się od tego, w którym teraz jesteśmy? - zapytała i Ichigo się zdziwił, bo wychodziło na to, że Shinigami jednak rozumie, czym jest ironia. - Też tego nie rozumiem – dodała po chwili z rezygnacją. - Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam, żeby człowiek ukradł duszę.

- To skąd wiesz, co właściwie zaszło, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie miało to miejsca?

- Powiedziałam, że nigdy wcześniej człowiek...

- Czyli, że co – wtrącił się nieco zniesmaczony - że wy sobie nawzajem kradniecie te okręty? Trochę chore.

Nie skomentowała, ale w sumie nie powinno być to aż takie zadziwiające. Ludzie mieli swoich piratów, może Shinigami też.

Skręcił po raz kolejny i nagle stanęli przed sześcianem, do którego wiódł mostek, ale nie miał drzwi. Jednak wystarczyło, że zrobił krok w jego stronę, a drzwi się pojawiły. Znaleźli serce. Olbrzymia kula, teraz ciemnoczerwona, pulsowała rytmem zdrowego, silnego serca. Fascynujący i niepokojący widok jednocześnie. Ichigo stał w wejściu, jakoś nie mogąc się przemóc, żeby ruszyć się z miejsca, chociaż czuł naglącą ochotę, mrowienie w palcach, by dotknąć tej kuli, by dotknąć tego serca. Shinigami nie miała żadnych oporów, przepchała się obok niego i stanęła tuż przy kuli, podniosła dłoń. Zawahała się z palcami na centymetr od kuli.

- Togame – szepnęła. - Togame – powtórzyła głośniej łamiącym się głosem. - Togame – krzyknęła w końcu z czystą rozpaczą.

Opuściła dłoń, opuściła dotąd dumnie uniesioną głowę, zwiesiła ramiona, w końcu upadła na kolana. Wyglądała na całkowicie pokonaną. Ichigio nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego dopiero teraz się tak załamała. Za to zrozumiał w końcu czym był ten dziwny ton, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować. To był głos osoby, której przekazano najgorszą możliwą wiadomość i wie, że wiadomość jest prawdziwa, ale jeszcze nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, jeszcze nie pozwala ujść rodzącej się rozpaczy, dopóki nie ujrzy na własne oczy. Zaskakujące było, patrząc na drgające drobne ramiona dziewczyny, jak podobni w wyrażaniu rozpaczy byli ludzie i Shinigami. Chciał podejść, coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć, ale przecież nie rozumiał czemu jest tak zrozpaczona. Nie rozumiał, co właściwie zaszło, więc jak miałby znaleźć słowa, które ją pocieszą.

"Ukradłeś mi ten okręt."

"Cały okręt to dusza."

"Ja już go nie czuję. Ona... on przestał już być mój."

"Ukradłeś mi duszę."

Chyba zaczynał rozumieć.

* * *

**Jejku już dawno nie miałam takiego ciągu i już dawno mi się tak dobrze nie pisało. Może to kwestia tego, że przez ostatni tydzień byłam słomianą wdową, wreszcie miałam czas dla naprawdę istotnych spraw ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

- Zabiłabym cię, gdybym tylko wiedziała, że to cokolwiek zmieni.

To były pierwsze słowa Shinigami po długiej przerwie milczenia. Jednak, gdy już się odezwała w jej głosie próżno było szukać oznak rozpaczy. Wyprostowała się, chociaż nie wstała z klęczek.

- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale już raz to zrobiłaś – stwierdził oschle, ale zaraz zganił się w myślach. "Delikatny, jak pancernik", to było podsumowanie Tatsuki na jego zachowanie w tego typu momentach. - Chociaż teraz sam nie wiem, co się właściwie ze mną stało.

Sam nie ruszył się z miejsca, wciąż stał w wejściu i tylko zerkał na czerwoną kulę niepewnie. Widział w niej swoje wykrzywione odbicie i zdawało mu się, że w tym odbiciu uśmiecha się szaleńczo. Aż zimny dreszcz przechodził mu po plecach. Starał się więc na nią nie patrzeć, ale w pomieszczeniu nie było niczego innego ciekawego.

- Owszem powinieneś odejść do przodków – stwierdziła obojętnie Shinigami. - Jednak z jakiegoś powodu... - Spojrzała na serce przed sobą. - Zamiast tego odebrałeś mi serce i duszę. - Zaraz podniosła dłoń, nie odwracając się do Ichigo, jakby wiedziała, że chce po raz kolejny zaprotestować. - Jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że nie zrobiłeś tego umyślnie. Żaden człowiek nie powinien posiadać wystarczającej wiedzy, by tego dokonać – powiedziała głosem, w którym pobrzmiewało głębokie przemyślenie sprawy.

- Dobra, to jak to się stało, że jednak żyję? Bo żyję prawda? - dopytał nieco zaniepokojony. - To nie jest tak, że zostałem jakimś chodzącym trupem i niedługo zacznę gnić, co nie?

W końcu wstała i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Chociaż starała się wyglądać, jakby nic się stało, że przed chwilą nie przeżywała jakiegoś poważnego załamania, to oczy wciąż miała zaczerwienione. Ichigo skojarzyła się z jego młodszą siostrą, Karin, ona też próbowała zgrywać twardzielkę, tylko czasami nie do końca jej to wychodziło i wtedy wyglądała niezwykle podobnie do tej Shinigami.

- Żyjesz – oświadczyła spokojnie. - Żyjesz dzięki okrętowi. Udało ci się go przejąć, zanim oddałeś ducha przodkom, a on zatroszczył się, by cię uleczyć – powiedziała tonem, którym przekazuje się oczywistości.

Ichigo czuł, jak znowu żyłka zaczyna mu pulsować. Wcale nie rozumiał lepiej, tego całego bajzlu.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten statek jest w stanie wyleczyć tak poważną ranę w mgnieniu oka?

- Jeszcze jej nie wyleczył, zaczął. Na razie zostałeś załatany reishi, które rozpoczęły proces leczenia.

- Re co? - zapytał i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma przy tym minę totalnego idioty.

- Reishi. Cały okręt jest nim wypełniony. Nie zobaczysz go, jest zbyt mały – dodała, gdy Ichigo zaczął się rozglądać, w obawie, że zaatakują go jakieś kosmiczne robaczki.

Chwycił się za brzuch.

- I to reszi siedz teraz we mnie? - zapytał i chyba zaczynało mu się robić niedobrze. - Zresztą nieważne, nie chcę wiedzieć. Zostawmy to reszi w spokoju. - Zamachał dłońmi, jakby sam chciał odgonić te myśli od siebie. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to zaraźliwe i nie obraża mojej matki.

- Nie śmiałabym obrazić twoich przodków – wyjaśniła szybko Shinigami z urazą w głosie, że mógł w ogóle coś takiego zasugerować.

Pacnął dłonia w twarz. Jednak dogadać się będzie dużo trudniej, niż myślał na początku, jednak mówienie tym samym językiem to nie wszystko.

- Swoją drogą nie masz problemów z mówieniem w naszym.

- To nie tak. - Pokręciła głową. - To ty nie masz problemu z mówieniem w moim języku. Uniwersalny, którym się posługujecie, to nasz język, który przekazaliśmy wam kilkaset temu, żeby móc się z wami komunikować.

Chyba idealny świat Ichigo właśnie runął odrobinkę. Jak bardzo Shinigami jednak ingerowali w rozwój ludzkości i tak właściwie od kiedy? Już chciał o to zapytać, ale głos w słuchawce przypomniał mu o pilniejszych sprawach, niż poznawanie tajemnic ingerencji obcej rasy.

- Ichigo, żyjesz tam? - zapytała Tatsuki. - Jesteśmy już w promie, ale nadal nie możemy nawiązać kontaktu z naszymi na "Bleach'u".

Otrząsnął się. Zbyt wiele nowych, niespodziewanych rzeczy na raz się działo i zapominał o priorytetach. Dusze nie dusze, serca nie serca, Shinigami i ich tajemnice mogły poczekać. Miał ekipę do wyciągnięcia z tego miejsca.

- Próbujcie dalej – powiedział, ruszając przed siebie, minął serce i wyszeł z sześcianu po drugiej stronie, ruszył na wprost. Jeszcze zerknął przez ramię, Shinigami jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszyła za nim. - Będę potrzebował zapasowego skafandra, mój się nieco podarł. Przekaż Chadowi, żeby mi podrzucił go do sześcianiu ze śluzą, którą wychodziliście. Wciąż nie wiem, o co tu chodzi – ostatnie zdanie kierował już do Shinigami. - Ale na razie to chcę wrócić na swój statek... - Zatrzymał się i znowu na nią spojrzał, podrapał się po karku. - Podrzucić cię gdzieś, może? - Nawet dla samego siebie brzmiał głupio, ale musiał coś zaproponować, skoro, jak wychodziło, ten okręt był tak czy siak w jakiś sposób uszkodzony.

- Chcesz wyjść ze swojej duszy? - zapytała, ignorując ostatnie pytanie Ichigo.

- Tak, chcę się wynieść z tego miejsca do siebie, pogadać z moją ekipą i zdecydować, co robimy dalej z tym całym bałaganem.

Kiwnęła głową, jakby w zupełności się z nim zgadzała,

- Zatem będziesz musiał schować go do pochwy – stwierdziła poważnie.

Gdyby w tym momencie Ichigo jadł, albo pił cokolwiek, to albo by się śmiertelnie zakrztusił, albo wszystko wypluł na Shinigami. W bardzo krótkim czasie, bardzo dużo, bardzo głupich myśli przebiegło mu przez głowę i zostawiło całkowicie oniemiałego.

- Ale ja jestem facetem – wypalił w końcu.

Shinigami przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, próbując zrozumieć, co jej stwierdzenie ma wspólnego z jego płcią. W końcu po prostu westchnęła.

- Jeżeli chcesz zejść z pokładu swojej duszy, musisz schować ją do Saka, Sak z kolei zabezpieczyć Hakiem, a Hak wezwaniem. W naszej tradycji Haki przybierają postać mieczy, które chowa się do pochwy.

- Miecz... do pochwy... W sensie masz na myśli te działa? - dopytał się, wciąż nie rozumiejąc. Mieczami nazywano olbrzymie działa montowane na okrętach liniowych, zazwyczaj po jednym na okręt. To była naprawdę spora zabawka, jak coś takiego można było gdziekolwiek schować, a tymbardziej do pochwy. Aż się wzdrygnął. - Jesteście dziwni. Nie mam zamiaru niczego, nigdzie chować. - Machnął dłonią i ruszył przed siebie.

Ominęła go i stanęła przed nim.

- Nie możesz jej tutaj tak zostawić – powiedziała autorytatwnym tonem.

- Bo co? - zapytał gniewnie. Głowa go bolała, nic nie rozumiał i nawet już nie chciał rozumieć. - Bo ktoś go ukradnie? Już ustalilśmy, że ludzie nie mogą kraść waszych statków. A jak jakiś Shinigami go znajdzie, to niech go bierze, mi nie jest on do niczego potrzebny. Swoją drogą! - Właśnie wpadł na genialny pomysł. - Dlaczego nie możesz go ukraść z powrotem ode mnie?

W jednej chwili pożałował swoich słów, bo Shinigami spojrzała na niego jakby najpierw wymordował jej całą rodzinę, wyjadł wszystko z lodówki, a później zaczął tańczyć nago umazany w śmietanie nad trupami. Swoją drogą zjadły taką prawdziwą śmietanę. Jednak, patrząc na rozwścieczoną Shinigami przed nim, powrót do domu i spełnienie tego małego marzenia, zajmie dłużej niż zakładał.

- Jak śmiesz – powiedziała niebezpiecznie cichym i niskim głosem, przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jak śmiesz sugerować mi popełnienie takiej zbrodni! Masz mnie za świętokradcę?! Uważaj na kolejne słowa, człowieku, bo mogę ci ich nie wybaczyć.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

- Ja nie chciałem, nie wiedziałem – zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Chciałem dobrze... - Zmarszczył brwi, nagle zamyślony. - Czy to znaczy, że według waszych standardów, ja też jestem świętokradcą? Jaka kara jest za to przewidywana?

Odetchnęła głębiej.

- Śmierć – stwierdziła krótko, odwracając się do niego plecami.

- Świetnie! - stwierdził, wyrzucając ramiona w górę. - Jakbym sam się o to prosił. Co mam zrobić, żeby się tego pozbyć, jakieś oświadczenie w trzech kopiach do odpowiedniego urządu złożyć? Ja, Ichigo Kurosaki, oświadczam uroczyście, że nie prosiłem się o to, by mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z waszymi porąbanymi, posiadającymi serca i dusze, statkami i marzę tylko o tym, żeby wrócić na swój brzydki i stary krążownik, zjeść coś, wyspać się i polecić nim prosto do domu, gdzie będę mógł napić się śmietanki! - z każdym kolejnym słówem mówił coraz szybciej i głośniej, a po skończeniu dyszał. Miał ochotę wyrywać sobie włosy. - Dlaczego w takim razie mnie jeszcze nie zabiłaś? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

- Nie mogę – powiedziała cicho. - Odesłanie do przodków, byłoby zbrodnią nie mniejszą niż twoja kradzież.

- Przecież już raz...

- Wiem – przerwała mu poważnie, wciąż odwrócona do niego plecami. - Wiem, że postąpiłam haniebnie, kierując się niską, pełną strachu pobudką i niewiele brakowało, a splamiłabym mój honor i honor moich przodków. Dlatego... - Przez chwilę w głosie przebiła się niedawna rozpacza. Zacisnęła dłonie. - Dlatego, mimo wszystko, cieszę się, że żyjesz, Ichigo Kurosaki i... - Odwróciła się, pokłoniła. - Jestem ci wdzięczna za przyjście z pomocą, wiem, że nie wszyscy ludzie byliby chętni jej udzielić. - Wyprostowała się, zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, spojrzała na niego poważnie. - Ale jeżeli planujesz opuścić ten okręt, musisz go schować – powiedziała tonem nie znaszącym sprzeciwu.

Westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Będzie musiał popracować nad asertywnością względem Obcych o wielkich, błagających oczętach.

- Dobra – zgodził się zrezygnowanym tonem. - Tylko zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobić? I będziesz musiała mi to wytłumaczyć jak jakiemuś głupiemu dziecku?

- Och jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni. Wam, ludziom, wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć jak głupim dzieciom – stwierdziła Shinigami, a Ichigo był zbyt wstrząśniety faktem, że ta właśnie powiedziała coś, co brzmiało jak żarcik, żeby odpowiednio zareagować na tak jawną obrazę całej jego cywilizacji. Chwyciła go za nadgarstek i pociągnięła z powrotem w stronę serca. - Najpierw potrzebujesz poznać imię ducha, którego używa się w wezwaniu. Cała reszta będzie już łatwa, bo wystarczą odpowiednie komendy w odpowiednim czasie.

Zatrzymali się tuż przed czerwoną kulą i tym razem Ichigo nie miał innej możliwości jak spojrzeć w swoje odbicie.

- Śmiało dotknij je – zachęciła go Shinigami jakaś taka poruszona z lekkim napięciem w głosie. - Powinieneś w takim wypadku uzyskać dostęp prosto do ducha i dzięki temu poznać jego imię.

Spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

- Muszę dotknąć serca mojej duszy, żeby poznać imie jej ducha, dzięki czemu będę mógł schować miecz do pochwy? - zapytał się. Shinigami pokiwała głową. - Nie mogliście wybrać sobie bardziej zrozumiałego nazewnictwa? - mruknął pod nosem.

Westchnął i odwrócił w stronę serca. Znowu czuł to mrowienie w palcach, które aż prosiło, żeby uniósł dłoń, żeby dotknął tej pulsującej czerwieni. A jednak jakiś cichy głosik z tyłu głowy ostrzegał go, jakiś pierwotny instynkt, chroniący przed tym co nieznane – szkoda, że nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy wchodzili na ten statek. Czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie Shinigami. Chyba, w tym co właśnie miał zrobić, było coś uroczystego, albo ważnego, bo dziewczyna, pomimo wszystkiego, co do tej pory się wydarzyło, wyglądała na podnieconą. Zerknął jeszcze na nią nieco zdezorientowany, ich spojrzenia się spotkały, w tym momencie Shinigami zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam być przy tym obecna – powiedziała szybko i zanim zdążył zareagować wyszła. Ściana zamknęła się za nią bezgłośnie.

Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył w miejscu, gdzie zniknęła. Ale w końcu nie mógł dalej ignorować tego naglącego pulsowania, które odbijało się od wszystkich ścian. Odwrócił się. Wciąż nie był tego pewien. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy, zgodnie z tym, co twierdził Keigo, zginął dawno temu, a mimo to teraz się odzywał. W tym samym czasie czuł, im dłużej patrzył na to serce, że coraz bardziej go pociąga, podnieca wręcz, myśl dotknięcia, wejrzenia jeszcze głębiej. "Dobra", pomyślał odsuwając na bok wszelkie obawy, "na tym okręcie jest moja ekipa i mamy coraz mniej czasu, żeby się z niego wynieść."

Podniósł dłoń i dotknął, wydawałoby się że szklanej, powierzchni. Jego falujące, wykrzywione odbicie, zrobiło to samo. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuł pod palcami ciepło.

Jednak nic się nie stało. Nie usłyszał jakiegoś głosu w głowie, który by mu się przedstawił "Cześć, nazywam się Ptaszek Laszek, mam trzynaście lat i moją ulubiona potrawą są marynowane ryby sokikoi, ale tylko przyrządzane na sposób Pasiarski. Miło mi cię poznać." Westchnął, chyba będzie musiał powiedzieć tamtej Shinigami, że nici z tego, coś się zepsuło. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że czuł pewien zawód, jakkolwiek nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z Shinigami i ich statkami, to przecież miał przed sobą coś niesamowitego, jakąś niezwykłą przygodę, której mógłby być częścią. Oczywiście, gdyby myślał tylko o sobie, przecież miał jeszcze załogę, o którą musiał zadbać. Może powinien kazać im odlecieć i samemu zająć się rozwiązaniem tego problemu? Ta, gdyby znał ich chociaż odrobinę gorzej, to może, by mógł spróbować, ale przecież doskonale wiedział, że by go tutaj nie zostawili. Tak samo, jak nie pozwoliliby mu samemu tutaj przylecieć. Już dawno przestał się o to wykłócać. Będzie musiał zapytać Shinigami, czy istnieje jakiś inny sposób, może bardziej widoczną dźwignia, albo guzik. Westchnął jeszcze raz i ostatni raz podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć we własne odbicie... pływające w cieczy wypełniającej serce, bo to była ciecz, teraz dopiero to dojrzał, gęsta, oleista ciecz, w której unosiło się jego odbicie. Uśmiechające się szeroko odbicie. Spojrzał w swoje własne oczy, które w czerwieni, wydawały się jakiś dziwnie obce i trochę obłąkane. Jeżeli to był duch jego duszy, to nie chciał mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego.

- Już za późno – powiedziało odbicie nieco bulgoczącym głosem.

W jednej chwili stał przy pulsującej kuli, w drugiej znalazł się w jej wnętrzu, unosił się wśród czerwieni, przez chwilę przeraził się, że zacznie się dusić, ale nie. Miał przed sobą... siebie. Chyba. A przynajmniej kogoś do siebie niezwykle podobnego. Ten mężczyzna chwycił Ichigo za nadgarstek i przyciągnął bliżej.

- Przybyłem na twoje wezwanie, królu – powiedział szeroko uśmiechnięty. - Jednak, jeżeli myślisz, że tak łatwo nade mną zapanujesz, to się grubo mylisz. Pozostanę Bezimiennym, dopóki nie udowodnisz, że zasługujesz by poznać moje prawdziwe imię.

Nim Ichigo mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy zrobić, Bezimienny odepchnął go od siebie, śmiejąc się niezwykle ubawiony.

Upadł na ziemię. Przed sobą miał pulsującą kulę, w której widział poruszający się cień i teraz wiedział, że to nie było jedynie jego odbicie. Przełknął ślinę.

- Gwiazdeczko naszych ojców – mruknął pod nosem, - Mam nadzieję, że to po prostu jakiś bardzo, ale to bardzo poroniony sen.

Podniósł się, chwycił też hełm, który wypadł mu z dłoni przy upadku i wyszedł tym samym wyjściem, co wcześniej Shinigami. Zastał ją, gdy chyba po raz któryś przemierzała szerokość mostka. Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

- I? - zapytała podniecona.

Podrapał się po karku.

- Eeee nie wiem, czy przebiegło to tak jak powinno...

- Cóż, przekonamy się, gdy będziemy go chować – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Teraz jeszcze druga część komendy. - Nagle się nieco przygasiła, spojrzała w bok. - O czym... o czym myślałeś, gdy wzywali cię przodkowie?

- Wzywali przodkowie? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi, ale zaraz zrozumiał, gdy Shinigami spojrzała na dziurę w jego skafandrze. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że był to pierwszy raz od kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać, gdy spojrzała w to miejsce, zaraz też spuściła wstydliwe wzrok. - O czym myślałem? - zastanowił się.

_"Przecież obiecałem. Nie mogę umrzeć, muszę ich ochronić."_

- Nie musisz mi mówić – powiedziała. - Ale wybierz czynność, o której w tamtej chwili myślałeś.

Chronić. Tak, to niewątpliwie było to, o czym myślał w tamtej chwili, chciał ochronić resztę. Kiwnął tylko głową.

- To wszystko? – dopytał się.

- Tak resztę, wyjaśnię, ci, gdy będziemy wysiadać z duszy.

- Świetnie – powiedzial z ulgą i zaraz skontaktował się z resztą ekipy. - Sorry, że to tyle trwało, już do was pędze. Wyjaśnię wam wszystko, gdy już będziemy na "Bleach'u".

Chad jeszcze wyjaśnił mu, przez zapasowy hełm, jak trafić do sześcianiu z śluzą. Ruszył przed siebie.

- Słuchaj, Shinigami. - Szedł przodem, więc nie widział, że lekko skrzywiła się na to określenie. - Czy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, żebym się pozbył tego statku. Nie wiem sprzedał, oddał, cokolwiek?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała po chwili. - Tak jak wspominałam, nigdy nie słyszałam o takim przypadku.

- Dobra, to czy jest gdzieś ktoś, kto będzie mógł coś wiedzieć na ten temat?

- Myślę, że w naszym systemie centralnym ktoś by się znalazł.

- Doskonale, rozumiem, że ty też nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, żeby się tam znaleźć, dobrze myślę?

- Tak – odpowiedziała po chwili, ale nie do końca przekonym głosem.

- Świetnie, idealnie. Czyli mamy układ. – Odwrócił się do niej z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ty płacisz nam za przewóz, my cię odwozimy do domciu, umawiasz mnie z kimś, kto pomoże mi pozbyć się tego niepotrzebnego balastu.

"Słyszałem to, królu". Zamrugał trochę zaniepokojony, ale zaraz otrząsnął, stwierdzając, że pewnie mu się przesłyszało.

- Pozbywam się niepotrzebnego balastu – kontynuował niezrażony. - A potem rozstajemy się szczęśliwi i usatysfakcjonowani. Zgoda?

Shinigami nie wygląda na przekonaną.

- Tylko to będzie długa podróż. Stąd... - zamyśliła się.

- Eee tam. – Machnął dłonią. - Mam na statku najlepszego nawigatora po tej stronie galaktyki, juz ona wymyśli taką trasę, że znajdziemy się na miejscu w try miga.

- W mniej niż rok?

- Pewnie! To co, stoi? - zapytał, wyciągając dłoń.

Popatrzyła niepewnie na dłoń.

- Po prostu ją uściśnij – wyjaśnił.

Zrobiła to bardzo niepewnie, chwycił jej drobną dłoń w pewny uścisk.

- O i oto początek wspaniałej, międzycywilizacyjnej współpracy! - zawołał w końcu, czując się lżej z perspektywą, że cokolwiek się stało dzisiaj na tym statku, jest szansa, by to odwrócić i wszystko wróci do normy. Oczywiście musiał jeszcze poinformować o tym planie resztę ekipy, ale nie powinno być z tym problemu, w końcu robota to robota, a co mogło być trudnego w robieniu za luksusowy liniowec dla przedstawiciela obcej cywilizacji? - Interesy z wami, Shinigami, to sama przyjemność.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – powiedziała nieco gniewnym tonem. - Nie nazywaj mnie Shinigami.

- Ach no tak! - Zmieszał się, podrapał po karku. - Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem cię zapytać o imię. Moje już znasz, bo wypaplałem w przypływie emocji. Ichigo Kurosaki. A ty?

- Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Niech nasi przodkowie patrzą przychylnie na tę znajomość – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem i skłoniła się lekko.

- Ciebie też miło poznać. - Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ci Shinigami nie byli tacy źli, jakby się wydawało.

Zanim dotarli do sześcianu, gdzie czekał Chad ze skafandrem, poinformował ekipę, że właścicielka statku leci z nimi i przy okazji przypomniał sobie, że dla niej też jest potrzebny skafander. Tatsuki wyraziła pewne wątpliwości, ale nie sprzeciwiała się. Nie mogli niestety zapytać się towarzystwa na "Bleach'u" co o tym sądzą, bo wciąż nie udało się nawiązać połączenia, ale w sumie będzie już za późno na sprzeciwy, gdy znajdą się w powrotem na krążowniku, przecież nie wyrzucą jej przez śluzę, chociaż miał wrażenie, że Ishida miałby na to wielką ochotę, ale nawet jego nienawiść nie mogła sięgać aż tak daleko.

- Nie pytaj – mruknął Ichigo, gdy zmieniał kombinezony i Chad zauważył dziurę w piersi i na plecach stroju.

Zaraz też pomógł ubrać się w kombinezon Rukii, bo ta ewidentnie nie wiedziała, jak to wszystko działa. Chyba mieli zupełnie inną technologię.

- Zanim zejdziemy – odezwała się Rukia, nim założył jej hełm. - Musisz wydać polecenie schowania duszy i musisz pozostać na zewnątrz zanim Hak się nie zmaterializuje, to potrwa kilkanaście minut. Przyznam szczerze, że nie wiem jaką formę przybierze w twoim przypadku, jednak mam nadzieję, że pomimo, że to twoja dusza i twóch duch, to będzie hołdować naszym tradycjom.

- Wciąż nie jestem przekonany – mruknął. - A jak mam wydać polecenie?

- Używasz hasła w postaci, czynność o której pomyślałeś, gdy wzywali cię przodkowie oraz imię ducha i dodajesz na początku komendę "zapieczętowanie".

Powtórzył w myślach.

- Chyba dam radę. Teraz?

- Teraz. Spokojnie dusza zacznie się chować od najdalszych części i duch powinien zadbać byś spokojnie mógł opuścić okręt.

- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – mruknął i pomógł jej założyć hełm.

- Idzcie przodem – polecił Chadowi i kiwnął głową, gdy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie mechanika.

Ten o nic nie pytał, otworzył wejście do śluzy, które było o wiele mniej skomplikowane niż w poprzedniej wersji statku i zaczął schodzić, Rukia zaraz za nim. Jeszcze spojrzała na Ichigo i kiwnęła głową.

- Zapieczętowanie. Chroń, Bezimienny – powiedział poważnym głosem, chociaż czuł się przy tym niezwykle głupio i szybko założył hełm, chociaż nie wyglądało, jakby miało się coś dziać.

Dołączył do Chada i Rukii w śluzie, a później w doku. Dopiero wtedy poczuł lekkie drżenie drabinki. I coś jeszcze. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale czuł, jak kolejne pomieszczenia znikają, idąc od najdalszych komnat w stronę Serca. Odbił się od drabinki i poleciał w stronę promu, grawitacja przestała działać. Gdy Chad i Rukia znaleźli się w środku, on przypiął się linką asekuracyjną do uchwytu na zewnątrz.

- Tatsuki, ruszaj – polecił.

- Ale ty...

- Ruszaj – powtórzył ostrzej, bo widział, że jedna ze ścian właśnie znika. - Zatrzymaj się zaraz po wyleceniu z doków.

Położył się płasko na dachu promu i chwycił uchwytów, licząc, że Tatsuki nie ruszy pełną mocą jak to miała w zwyczaju. Wylecieli akurat, żeby zobaczyć, jak znika podłoga doków o mogli dojrzeć jeszcze fragment okrętu. Nie było bieli, nie było delikatnych krzywizn, były za to ostre czarne krawędzie. Jeszcze przez chwilę w przestrzeni wisiało czerwone, pulsujące serce, ale i ono zniknęło. Można było dojrzeć jak światło w tym miejscu załamuje się pod nienaturalnymi kątami.

Ichigo zbyt zafascynowany widokiem, nie spostrzegł w pierwszej chwili, że przy jego dłoni coś się pojawiło. Jednak zdążył chwycić, nim nie odpłynęło w przestrzeń. Wyglądało jak rękojeść owinięta białym materiałem i z każdą kolejną minuta formowała się dalsza część, czegoś co wygląda jak olbrzymi, mniej więcej wzrostu Ichigo, nóż.

Nie wiedział skąd, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszał dziki śmiech.


	6. Chapter 6

Odetchnął z dziką ulgą, gdy już znalazł się na pokładzie promu i właz się za nim zamknął. Ten wielki nóż, który pojawił się znikąd, odłożył do pustej szafki zaraz przy włazie i zamknął. Nie chciał, żeby to coś zaczęło nagle latać mu po pokładzie, bo wyglądało na ostre. Podleciał wgłąb promu. Keigo siedział już przypięty i teraz patrzył na Ichigo szczęśliwymi oczami. Chad siedział obok, nie odzywał się, ale Ichigo doskonale wiedział, że przyjaciel będzie oczekiwał pewnych wyjaśnień. Shinigami nie przypięła się i chyba nikt nie kwapił się zbytnio by jej pomóc, więc teraz krążyła po środku i właśnie próbowała zdjąć swój hełm,

- Czekaj! - wrzasnął Ichigo, podlatując do niej i chwytając za ręce. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i coś powiedziała. - Poczekaj – powtórzył, chociaż obawiał się, że teraz i tak go nie słyszała. Przyciągnął sobie jej przed ramię z panelem kontrolnym i ustawił połączenie na kanał prywatny kanał. "I to niby nas trzeba traktować, jak małe dzieci"?, pomyślał jeszcze uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. - Nie zdejmuj hełmu, dopóki ci nie powiem. Systemy podtrzymywania życia nam na promie nie działają – dodał zaraz, gdy patrzyła na niego wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

- Jak to nie działają? - zapytała, jakby to było nie do pomyślenia.

- Proste, przyżydziliśmy i kupiliśmy uszkodzony, od tamtej pory nie stać nas na naprawę – wyjaśnił, ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Zresztą nieważne, siadaj – polecił wskazując na fotel obok Chada.

- A co z twoim mieczem? - zapytała, gdy zapinał jej pasy.

- Nie wiem, jak dla mnie zupełnie nie wygląda na Miecz. - Na pewno w niczym nie przypominało to działa. - Tylko bardziej jak wielki nóż. Zostawiłem go przy wejściu. Pokażę ci, jak dolecimy – wyjaśnił.

Poleciał w stronę kokpitu, odpychając się od sufitu.

- Ichigo! - To był Keigo na prywatnym jednostronnym kanale. Jego głos wyrażał czystą radość. - Nawet nie wiesz stary jak się cieszę, widząc cię w jednym kawałku. Jakbym się nie bał, że utonę, to bym sie popłakał ze szczęścia. Myślałem, że nie dam rady dalej udawać, gdy usłyszałem twój głos. Stary, to była niezła akcja – zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo słychać było, że dopiero przy tych słowach opada z niego spore napięcie.

Ichigo tylko się uśmiechnął i klepnął go w hełm, gdy przelatywał obok. Tak w formie podziękowania. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Keigo odstawiał taki numer. Udawał, że mdleje, żeby Tatsuki musiała się czymś zająć i nie miała czasu myśleć o jakiś gorszych sprawach. Nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna już się w tym zorientowała, ale dzisiaj również zadziałało, a to było najważniejsze. Sama Tatsuki z kolei wyglądała na obrażoną, przynajmniej na tyle na ile mógł to ocenić przez szybę hełmu, gdy siadał na fotelu obok. Nie miał już sił, żeby się tym martwić, później z nią to wyjaśni.

- Prom, słyszycie mnie? - To był Mizuiro, bardzo niepewny Mizuiro. W sumie, nie wiedząc, co się stało na okręcie, ekipa na "Bleach'u" mogła zacząć snuć naprawdę dziwne domysły.

- Słyszymy i jesteśmy cali i zdrowi – odpowiedział Ichigo. - Zabraliśmy jednego rozbitka.

- Uff, nawet nie wiecie jaką mieliśmy tutaj nerwówkę. Nawet Uryuu wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, bo się o was martwił.

- Wcale się nie martwiłem, Kurosaki nadal wisi mi pieniądze – dotarł z oddalenia wyniosły głos informatyka. - Zastanawiałem się, czy załatwił wszystkie formalności i w razie jego głupiej śmierci, "Bleach" będzie mój, tak jak obiecał.

- Marz dalej, Ishida – rzucił Ichigo z uśmiechem. - Nie tak łatwo mnie wykończyć, jak ci się wydaje.

- Już od starożytności wiedziano, że głupi mają szczęście – mruknął Ishida.

W słuchawkach rozległ się cichy, dźwięczny śmiech Orihime, a Ichigo kątem oka zobaczył, że Tatsuki również się uśmiecha. Wszystko było już dobrze. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, zakończyło się dobrze. Wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej cali, lecieli do ich kochanego domu i niemalże można było o całej tej przygodzie zapomnieć. Gdyby nie dodatkowa pasażerka. Swojego statusu i tego, co właściwie stało się z tamtym okrętem, na razie nie miał ochoty rozstrząsać. Chociaż pewnie reszta ekipy zmusi go, żeby zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać szybciej, niż by sobie tego sam życzył.

Wyszedł z promu jako ostatni, popychając przed sobą Shinigami, która chciała chyba o coś zapytać, ale zbył ją. Chciał jak najszybciej stanąć na pokładzie swojego krążownika i wtedy ewentualnie przyjdzie czas na zadawanie pytań. Dość niechętnie wyciągnął z szafy ten cały miecz, czy co to tam było.

- Co to? - zapytała się Orihime, gdy już znaleźli się na pokładzie, wskazując na olbrzymi nóż, który Ichigo odłożył na bok, by zdjąć skafander.

Cała ekipa przyszła ich przywitać i chyba naocznie się przekonać, że faktycznie nic im nie jest.

- A więc to jest twój... - odezwała się Shinigami, która jakoś poradziła sobie ze zdjęciem hełmu i teraz stanęła przed mieczem. - Duży, nigdy tak dużego nie widziałam – powiedziała z jakąś taką nutką podziwu w głosie.

W tym momencie Orihime zachichotała, przez co Ichigo się zarumienił. Oczywiście Shinigami nie widziała w swojej wypowiedzi niczego dwuznacznego i tylko spojrzała najpierw na dziewczynę, a potem na Ichigo.

- A to, jak rozumiem, jest Shinigami – odezwał się Ishida, nawet nie próbując ukryć pogardy.

Ichigo odetchnął głębiej, widział też, że przez twarz Rukii przemknęła lekka irytacja.

- A tak – odezwał się Ichigo. - Zapomniałem zupełnie. Pozwólcie, że przedstawię, Rukia Ku...chiki – powiedział z wahaniem, mając nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętał jej nazwisko. Zawsze miał z tym problem. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i nic nie powiedziała, więc chyba dobrze. - Jest... była właścicielką okrętu i przez jakiś czas będzie podróżować z nami. Rukia poznaj, Tatsuki. – Wskazał na dziewczynę, która tylko kiwnęła głową z poważną miną. - Orihime. – Ruda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, choć odrobinę niepewnie. - Mizuiro. - Chłopak jak zwykle, gdy miał do czynienia z kobietami, przybrał minę słodkiego niewiniątka. - Keigo. - Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i chyba chciał wyglądać zawiadcko, ale mu nie wyszło, ja zwykle. - Chad. - Mechanik podniósł tylko dłoń w oszczędnym geście. - I Ishida. - Ten popatrzył z góry na dziewczynę, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy pełnego wyższości.

- Niech nasi przodkowie patrzą przychylnie na tę znajomość – powtórzyła tą samą formułkę, co przy przedstawieniu z Ichigo i ukłoniła się.

Ishida w tym momencie fuknął pod nosem.

- Jakby było mi to do czegoś potrzebne – mruknął i po prostu wyszedł.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Cóż – odezwał się w końcu Ichigo, drapiąc się po karku. - Pamiętasz, jak wspominałaś, że nie wszyscy udzieliby ci pomocy. Teraz już wiesz, kto z nas by tak właśnie postąpił.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała Shinigami obojętnym głosem.

- Uryuu nie jest wcale taki zły – powiedziała szybko Orihime z uśmiechem. - Może teraz, jak będzie miał okazję z tobą porozmawiać, to zmieni zdanie. Ale. - Klasnęła w dłonie. - Pewnie jesteście głodni, to ja przygotuję coś do jedzenia.

- To ja pójdę ci pomóc – powiedziała od razu Tatsuki i wszyscy odrobinę odetchnęli z ulgą. Nie, żeby kuchnia Orihime była zła, ona po prostu była... specyficzna i lepiej, gdy ktoś ukrócał jej zapędy do eksperymentowania z jedzeniem.

- To ja zabiorę nas stąd – powiedział Mizuiro. - Kurs taki, jak przed zmianą? - dopytał się jeszcze i ulotnił się w chwili, gdy Ichigo potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

Keigo przez chwilę wyglądał na zagubionego.

- Tego... - wydukał niepewnie. - Chyba się nieco spociłem, wiecie stres te sprawy – mówił, kierując się krok za kroczkiem w stronę wyjścia. - Chyba pójdę się wykąpać. Do zobaczenia w stołówce – zawołał i jego też już nie było.

Chad po prostu skinął głową i wyszedł.

Ichigo zrozumiał aluzję. Każde z nich w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu nie było pewne obecności Shinigami na pokładzie, jednak nie chcieli tego po sobie pokazać. Oczywiście poza Ishidą, który pewnie z przyjemnością wypchnąłby Rukię z powrotem przez śluzę, tym samym pozbywając się problemu, który Ichigo ściągnął im na głowy. Sam Ichigo też nie był do końca przekonany, czy podjął właściwą decyzję, chociaż z drugiej strony nie mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że jej nie ufa, bo jak do tej pory go nie okłamała. Dodatkowo, był w stanie uwierzyć jej, że jego... śmierć – ciarki przechodziły mu plecach za każdym razem, gdy to wspominał – była jedynie wypadkiem.

- Chodź, znajdziemy ci wygodniejsze ubranie – powiedział, gdy już zdjęła skafander. Większość tej wytwornej szaty, którą miała założoną wcześniej, musiała zdjąć na pokładzie, teraz miała na sobie jedynie luźną, przewiązaną w pasie tunikę. - A i co mam z tym zrobić? - zapytał, wskazując kciukiem przez ramię na miecz.

- Tradycja nakazuje, żebyś nosił go przy pasie. Jednak w tym wypadku może to być trudne.

- To może po prostu schowam go u siebie w kajucie.

Wziął go ze sobą, prawdziwy kawał żelaza. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można takie coś cały czas nosić przy sobie, chociaż Rukia wcześniej stwierdziła, że jest większy niż zazwyczaj. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, jak go zabrać, żeby nie szorować nim po ziemi, albo nie uderzać na zakrętach. W końcu przewiesił go sobie przez plecy, uważając, żeby się przy okazji nie pociąć, i chwycił za taśmę, którą była przewiązana rękojeść.

- Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Przecież to musi być strasznie niewygodne – powiedział, gdy szli już korytarzami.

- Taka tradycja – odpowiedziała lakonicznie i nie miała zamiaru kontynuować.

- Yhymm. - Kiwnął głową, jakby to w zupełności wystarczyło.

Już o nic więcej nie pytał, bo Rukia nie wyglądała na skorą do rozmów. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, tak jak wtedy, gdy szukali Serca. Wszystko co wydarzyło się na pokładzie tamtego statku teraz wydawało się zupełnie nierealne. Zwłaszcza ta cała scena z pytaniem o imię. Tamta postać... Cóż, jak dobrze pójdzie nigdy go nie zobaczy, bo przecież nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go wyciągać. Chyba, że będzie to konieczne, żeby się go pozbyć.

Zatrzymał się przed jedną z wielu pustych kajut.

- To będzie twoja – powiedział, otwierając i upewniając się, czy to na pewno nie jest jedna z tych, które służyły im za schowek na wszelkiego rodzaju śmieci. - Załatwię ci jakąś pościel i ciuchy. Na razie poczekaj tutaj i nie kręć się po statku – polecił, popychając dziewczynę, gdy dość niepewnie przekraczała próg kajuty. - Jeszcze pogadamy.

Nie zaprotestowała. Jeszcze zanim zamknął drzwi, zauważył, jak klęka na środku kajuty, plecami do wejścia. Odetchnął ciężko, gdy w końcu został sam. Sam chciał przygód, gdy stwierdził, że kupi krążownik i wyruszy na podbój galaktyki, bo w sumie nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby robić. A teraz miał za swoje.

Wrócił do siebie, miecz odstawił do kąta i walnął się na łóżko. Dopiero teraz zaczynał czuć jak jest wypompowany. Skok adrenalinowy się skończył. Jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na sen, zbyt wiele rzeczy musieli z ekipą ustalić i pewnie to będzie ten moment, kiedy wszyscy będą mieli czas się pozbierać, w związku z czym rozmowa raczej nie będzie łatwa. Warknął pod nosem, ale w końcu podniósł się z łóżka. Szybko się przebrał i wyruszył na poszukiwanie jakieś zapasowej pościeli i ubrań. Z tym drugim może być pewien problem, bo nawet dziewczyny były wyższe i miały nieco większe gabaryty niż drobna Shinigami, ale z drugiej strony żadne z nich nie wyglądało zbyt pięknie, więc i ona nie musi. Mimowolnie pomyślał o widoku tej lodowej królowej. Szybko się otrząsnął, zebrał co potrzebował ze składzika i wyszedł. O mały włos nie wpadł na Inoue, która szła właśnie w stronę jego kajuty z tacką z jedzeniem. Spojrzał tylko pytająco nad pościelą i ubraniami, które niósł w ramionach przed sobą. Na tacce były dwie porcje jedzenia.

- Och Ichigo – zawołała zmieszana, robiąc szybko dwa kroki do tyłu. - Właśnie szłam do twojej kajuty... Znaczy, chciałam się z tobą zobaczyć... Znaczy chciałam się ciebie zapytać... – mówiła szybko, a z każdym kolejnym zdaniem robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. Ichigo przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania cierpliwie czekał, aż wejdzie na odpowiedni tok myśli. - Bo pomyślałam... - Spuściła wzrok na tackę z jedzeniem. Teraz mówiła już spokojniej. - Wydawało mi się, że ta Shinigami, wtedy, gdy nas przedstawiałeś, wyglądała na nie mniej zagubiona w naszej obecności niż my w jej. Pomyślałam, że w sumie musi jej być przykro. Nie wiem dokładnie, co się wydarzyło, ale przecież jej okręt zniknął. Mi byłoby przykro, gdyby nasz statek tak zniknął. Pomyślałam więc, że nie będzie miała ochoty na jedzenie w towarzystwie, ale z drugiej strony pewnie sama też by nie chciała być. I pomyślałam, że pewnie teraz będziecie omawiać to wszystko, co się właśnie wydarzyło i czego pewnie i tak bym nie zrozumiała. To pójdę i zaniosę jedzenie do niej i zjem z nią.

- Bardzo dobry pomysł, Inoue – pochwalił ją szczerze. Sam by na to nie wpadł. Przy okazji pozbywali się jeszcze jednego problemu, o którym dziewczyna nie wspomniała, czyli Shinigami i Ishida w jednym pomieszczeniu. - Chodźmy.

Już nie zwrócił uwagi, jak dziewczyna się spłoniła i spuściła wzrok. Dreptała obok niego, nie odzywając się słowem. Często tak miała.

Orihime zapukała i otworzyła drzwi, bo mu ciężko było znaleźć wolną rękę. Ale Rukia nie odpowiedziała.

- Może u nich nie ma takiego zwyczaju – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion i skinął głową, żeby po prostu otworzyła drzwi.

Shinigami nie ruszyła się z miejsca, gdzie uklękła, gdy Ichigo ją zostawiał.

- Errm, przepraszam – odezwała się Orihime, nieśmiało wchodząc do środka.

- Przyniosłem pościel i ubrania – dodał Ichigo bez najmniejszego skrępowania i minął Orihime. Rzucił rzeczy na wąskie łóżko. - To ja was dziewczyny zostawiam, bawcie się dobrze. - I zrejterował, tak jak wcześniej towarzystwo, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Shinigami w ogóle na to nie zareagowała, wciąż klęczała plecami do wejścia. Orihime przez chwilę stała z tacą w rękach i patrzyła po kajucie, chociaż była to dokładnie taka sama kajuta jak jej – łóżko przy drzwiach, szafka i półka - tyle że zupełnie pusta. Zastanawiała się jak powinna się zachować. Shinigami wyglądała na czymś zajętą, skoro nie zwróciła na nich uwagi, pewnie nie chce, żeby jej przeszkadzać. Może przychodzenie tutaj, nie było wcale takim dobrym pomysłem. Tylko, jak teraz ją tak zostawi, to jedzenie wystygnie, a przecież musi zjeść. Bo Shinigami jedzą, prawda?

Przez chwilę wahała się, ale w końcu ruszyła przed siebie, ostrożnie, zachowując dystans w niewielkiej przestrzeni, minęła Shinigami i uklękła przed nią. Tackę położyła pomiędzy nimi na podłodze. Shinigami wciąż się nie poruszyła, wciąż klęczała z wyprostowanymi plecami i zamkniętymi oczami, wyglądała tak spokojnie, dłonie miała złożone w miseczkę na udach i dopiero teraz Orihime dojrzała, że ta trzyma w dłoniach płomyk. Aż pochyliła się zafascynowana, już sam żywy ogień był niecodziennością, w dzisiejszych czasach rzadko używany i bardziej kojarzony z niebezpieczeństwem, jednak bardziej intrygujący był fakt, że ten płomień nie miał żadnego źródła. Unosił się pośrodku tej miseczki z drobnych dłoni. Orihime o mały włos nie pisnęła z zachwytu, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Na szczęście w porę zakryła sobie w usta. Ani na moment nie oderwała spojrzenia od niewielkiego płomienia, tańczącego w delikatnych, ledwo wyczuwalnych podmuchach ich oddechów, jakby był trzecią żywą istotą w tym pomieszczeniu. Miała ochotę go pogłaskać po pomarańczowo-żółtej czuprynie. Wyobraziła sobie, jak z lubością przymyka czerwone oczęta.

- Masz niezwykle łagodne reiatsu.

Spokojny głos wyrwał ją ze swojego świata.

- Hę? - wypaliła, podnosząc wzrok i napotykając badawcze spojrzenie dużych, fioletowych oczu Shinigami. - Znaczy... Słucham?

- Masz niezwykle łagodne reiatsu – powtórzyła Shinigami.

- Raj...tat...su? - powtórzyła za Shinigami niepewnie, przechylając głowę. - To coś do jedzenia?

Shinigami pokręciła głową.

- To... - zawahała się, jakby szukała odpowiedniego słowa. - To ślad jakim odciskasz się w przestrzeni. To twoja natura i siła jednocześnie. Wszystkie żywe istoty je posiadają, ale nieliczne są jej świadome.

- I ty ją widzisz? To ma jakiś kolor, czy bardziej zapach?- zapytała zafascynowana i kontynuowała zanim Shinigami zdążyła odpowiedzieć. - Wooow to musi być bardzo ciekawe, widzieć coś takiego. - Zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Pewnie Ichigo by się wściekł, gdyby okazało się, że jest pomarańczowy i pachnie truskawkami.

- Truskawki?

- Ano u nas na Karakurze to takie małe fioletowe owoce w łupinkach i Ichigo strasznie ich nie lubi, chociaż są w większości gotowych dań robionych u nas. He he... Za to ty – powiedziała zamyślona, patrząc na płomyk w dłoniach Shinigami. - Ty musiałabyś pachnąć, jak coś dobrze znanego, jak coś co człowiek kojarzy z ufnością. Gdyby tak nie było, Ichigo nigdy nie zabrałby cię ze sobą. Musiałaś od samego początku wzbudzić jego zaufanie. - Podniosła wzrok i zaraz się speszyła, bo Shinigami patrzyła na nią strasznie dziwnie. - Znaczy... - Podrapała się po nosie. - Ach właśnie! Jedzmy bo wystygnie! - zawołała, żeby zmienić temat, czując, że powiedziała coś naprawdę głupiego. Czasami mówiła, szybciej niż myślała. - Niestety zostały same gotowe dania z Seneki, ale nie martw się smakują lepiej niż wyglądają. - Sama dość niepewnie spojrzała na szarozieloną masę upstrzoną czerwonymi ziarenkami.

Shinigami przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądała na zszokowaną.

- Chcesz... Chcesz zjeść ze mną posiłek? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Oczywiście! Znaczy jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko i jeżeli w ogóle jecie cokolwiek, bo w sumie nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyście żywili się kosmiczną energią, albo krwią niemowląt, jak chcą niektóre opowiastki, krążące o was na niektórych planetach. Chociaż te same opowiastki mówią, że jesteście olbrzymami we wspomaganych pancerzach i macie dwa serca i jeździcie na zmutowanych wilkach z wielkimi piłami mechanicznymi. Ha ha ha. Inne mówią, że jesteście klonami i wszyscy wyglądacie tak samo i wszyscy nosicie takie same białe zbroje. Ale ta wersję chyba najbardziej lubią kobiety, w końcu każda marzy o żołnierzu w białym pancerzu i ze srebrnym okrętem, a gdyby był jeszcze władcą obcej cywilizacji, cóż za wspaniała historia, a jaka tragiczna! - Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, machając dłonią. - Ale są jeszcze opowieści, które mówią – zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu, pochylając się lekko w stronę Shinigami – że wyglądacie dokładnie tak jak my i żyjecie wśród nas. Tak się straszy dzieci, "nie podchodź do tego pana, on jest na pewno Shinigami, spójrz na jego nos, zabierze cię do samego środka galaktyki i wrzuci do czarnej dziury". Kto by pomyślał, że ta wersja jest najbliższa prawdy. - Zaśmiała się i zaraz spoważniała. - Kto by pomyślał, że będziecie do nas tacy podobni. Zupełnie nie czuję się, jakbyś była kimś obcym, a może to dzięki twojemu temu rajtostu.

- Reiatsu – poprawiła ją automatycznie Shinigami, poza tym nie skomentowała jej przydługiej wypowiedzi.

- Ach no tak. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Ale jedzmy, bo wystygnie, a wygląda na takie, że na zimno jest niejadalne.

I szybko, zanim by jeszcze wpadła w kolejny szał mówienia głupot, chwyciła za talerz i od razu wpakowała sobie do ust kilka łyżek – nie było złe, ale ona dodałaby ich majonezu. Shinigami spojrzała z pewnym niepokojem najpierw na Orihime, a później na talerz z jedzeniem. W końcu jednak złożyła dłonie, gasząc do tej pory drgający tam płomień – Orihime zrobiło się nieco szkoda – i również sięgnęła po talerz.

Jadły w nieco niezręcznej ciszy, a tak przynajmniej odczuwała to Orihime, bo po Shinigami nie było widać żadnych uczuć. Nawet ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jedzenie jej smakowało, czy nie. Oczywiście Orihime miała jeszcze setki pytań, chociażby o to skąd Shinigami wyczarowała tamten płomyk i co właściwie z nim robiła, ale wydawało jej się, że to pytanie byłoby już za bardzo wścibskie.

- Dziękuję za wspólny posiłek! - zawołała, jak tylko opróżniła swój talerz. - To ja nie będę już przeszkadzać – dodała szybko, wstając i otrzepując, prostą spódnicę z szarego materiału. - Jakby co, moja kajuta znajduje się na końcu korytarza, jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to śmiało przychodź – rzuciła. Odwróciła się jeszcze przy drzwiach. - Było mi niezwykle miło poznać. - Pomachała na pożegnanie i wymknęła się z kajuty.

Odetchnęła, gdy już znalazła się na korytarzu. Chyba jednak nie nadawała się na ambasadora ludzkości w kontaktach międzycywilizacyjnych. Aż się spłoniła, gdy przypomniała sobie te wszystkie głupoty, które zaczęła pleść, gdy złapały ją nerwy. Westchnęła ciężko i powlokła się do stołówki. Ciekawe, czy reszta ekipy jeszcze tam była.

Wystarczyło otworzyć drzwi, żeby przekonać się, że przynajmniej dwie osoby jeszcze tam są.

- Tatsuki jednak ma rację. - To był Uryuu, mówił pełnym wyższości głosem. – Jesteś jak pancernik, Kurosaki. Tępy w użyciu! Nazwa naszych dział wzięła się od starożytnej długiej, prostej broni siecznej, bo przecinają pola obronne wrogich okrętów.

- A skąd miałem to niby wiedzieć! - To był Ichigo. - To nie ja noszę okulary!

Obaj chłopacy stali po dwóch stronach stołu. Reszta ekipy siedziała zupełnie wyłączona z toczonej dyskusji. Orihime tylko się uśmiechnęła na ten jakże znajomy widok i przysiadła się obok Tatsuki, która siedziała z głową schowaną w dłoniach, mimo to było widać, jak bliska jest wybuchu, a wtedy i Ichigo i Ishida wylądowaliby pod opieką Orihime w ambulatorium.

- Zresztą nie ma to absolutnie żadnego znaczenia – mówił Uryuu, poprawiając okulary. - I tak nie wierzę w żadne słowo, jakie ta Shinigami, powiedziała.

- Ale dlaczego miałaby w ten sposób kłamać, co? Po co miałaby robić takie sztuczki, żeby co osiągnąć? - zapytał Ichigo, rozkładając ramiona. - Wątpię, żeby wycieczka z nami była szczytem jej marzeń.

- Nie wiem, Kurosaki, co tym Shinigami po łbie chodzi, jakbyś nie zauważył, nie jestem jednym z nich, ale to tylko kolejny powód, żeby jej nie ufać. A ty wprowadziłeś ją na pokład, nawet nie wiedząc do czego jest zdolna. Czekaj! Doskonale wiesz, do czego jest zdolna, przecież przebiła cię na wylot.

- Nie chciała!

- I ty jej wierzysz? Na jakiej podstawie? Bo tak niewinnie wygląda? Jak myślisz, dlaczego Shinigami wyglądają tak jak my? Zastanów się, jaka była szansa, że obca cywilizacja będzie miała taką samą fizjonomię bez względu na warunki w jakich żyje? Przecież już wśród ludzi zaczynają być widoczne różnice pomiędzy mieszkańcami różnych systemów. Zastanowiłeś się chociaż przez chwilę nad tym? Pewnie nie, bo i po co. Powiem ci, dlaczego tak wyglądają. Żeby nas oszukać, żebyśmy naturalnie czuli do nich zaufanie i traktowali jak każdego innego człowieka. Żebyśmy nie widzieli w nich realnego zagrożenia, jakim są.

- Dajże z tym spokój, Ishida! Jakoś od stu lat, nie kwapią się, żeby nas wybijać.

- Bo nie traktują nas poważnie, patrzą na nas jak na robaki, którymi nie należy się przejmować, bo mogą nas zgnieść w każdej chwili.

- Bo to prawda.

- I rozumiem, że ci to w zupełności odpowiada?

- Nie mam ochoty na dyskusje na ten temat z tobą, Ishida. - Ichigo machnął zirytowany dłonią, odwracając się do niego tyłem.

- Strach – odezwał się Chad spokojnym głosem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mechanika, jak zwykle zupełnie zaskoczeni; Ichigo odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że mu w szyi chrupnęło Chad siedział z pochyloną głową, kręcona grzywka ciemnych włósów przysłaniała mu oczy. Bawił się złotym medalikiem, przekładając go pomiędzy palcami. Przez dłuższa chwilę panowała zupełna cisza, gdy wszyscy czekali, żeby Chad rozwinął swoją myśl.

- Ze słów Ichigo wynika, że – odezwał się w końcu mechanik – nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Określiła nawet, że zachowała się tak pod wpływem niskich pobudek. Jej natychmiastowa reakcja obronna, gdy zobaczyła Ichigo, skojarzyła mi się z reakcją powodowaną panicznym strachem.

Zapadła kolejna długa cisza, gdy słowa Chada powoli do wszystkich docierały.

- Właśnie – podjął wątek Mizuiro, zamyślony patrzył gdzieś w przeciwną ścianę. - Nie odpowiedzieliśmy sobie na bardzo ważne pytanie. Co Shinigami w uszkodzonym okręcie robiła tak głęboko w naszych sektorach? Zwłaszcza że, jak wspominał Ichigo, była zaskoczona, że się tutaj znajduje. Teraz po tym, co Chad powiedział, ja bym dodał tyle, że niewykluczone, że znalazła się tutaj po panicznej ucieczce przed czymś, lub kimś, kto był w stanie uszkodzić okręt tej klasy.

- Hmmm może oni biją się pomiędzy sobą – odezwał się Ichigo, drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Mówiła, że ludzie nie mogą ukraść ich okrętu, ale koniecznie chciała, żeby go ukryć, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem jest, że inny Shinigami mógłby ten okręt znaleźć i go ukraść. Jacyś ichni piraci. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie zajmują się nami, mają po prostu wystarczająco wiele swoich problemów. - Wzruszył ramionami.

- A może – odezwała się Tatsuki znudzonym głosem – po prostu ją o to zapytamy, co? Bo sami to sobie możemy wymyślać, co nam się żywnie podoba.

Miało to sens.

- I tak nie uwierzę w żadne jej słowo – powiedział Uryuu, zadzierając głowę. - Chyba, że... - Kacik ust drgnął mu w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. - Użyjemy sali przesłuchań i ktoś przypomni sobie stare sztuczki. - Spojrzał na Mizuiro.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na tego niepozornego chłopaka, doskonale wiedząc o jakie sztuczki chodziło Uryuu. Cóż, każdy z tej nieco powalonej załogi miał swoje za uszami w mniejszym, bądź większym stopniu. W przypadku Mizuiro była to praca w wywiadzie floty i do jego obowiązków należało między innymi obsługa nowoczesnych sam przesłuchań. Jednak kilka lat temu, z nie do końca jasnych przyczyn, postanowił odciąć się od tej pracy i zrezygnował ze służby we flocie.

- Nie sądzę, żeby było to konieczne – wtrącił się Keigo niezwykle poważnym, jak na niego, tonem i zerknął na Mizuiro.

- To nie byłby żaden problem – powiedział Mizuiro z uśmiechem, mrużąc oczy i machając dłonią. - Tylko wątpię, żeby to w jakikolwiek sposób pomogło. Podczas szkolenia – powiedział, znowu wpatrując się nieco rozmarzonym wzrokiem gdzieś w ścianę – szkoleniowiec na samym początku opowiedział nam o pewnej idei. Wyobraźcie sobie ognisko rozpalone w jaskini i siedzących przy nich ludzi. Każdy człowiek rzuca na ścianę cień, drgający i niewyraźny. Tym właśnie są odczyty z sali przesłuchań. Nie znając powodów, wszelkie reakcje będą właśnie jak te cienie – niewyraźne. Dlatego najważniejsze jest dotrzeć do źródła, do intencji. Nie wiem, czy w przypadku przedstawiciela obcej cywilizacji jest to w ogóle możliwe, o ile urządzenia w ogóle zadziałają w jej przypadku.

- Cóż nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie spróbujemy – powiedział Uryuu z pewnością siebie, poprawiając okulary. Spojrzał na Ichigo z wyzwaniem.

- Niech ci będzie, jeżeli to ma pomóc zluzować ci zwieracze, to proszę bardzo – powiedział Ichigo ze wzruszeniem ramion, poddając się. - Najwyżej tylko zmarnujemy energię na uruchomienie tego wszystkiegio. Ale nie dzisiaj – zastrzegł od razu.

- Słuszna uwaga – wsparła go Tatsuki, która właśnie wybudziła się z drzemki, ziewając. - Jutro się tym zajmiemy. Wachty takie jak zwykle? - dopytała się i kiwnęła głową, gdy otrzymała potwierdzenie. - Idziesz, Orihime?

Orihime poderwała się i podążyła za człapiącą do wyjścia Tatsuki.

- Ach właśnie, Inoue – zawołał za nią Ichigo. - Rozmawiałaś z nią?

- Trochę. Powiedziała, że pachniesz truskawkami – powiedziała Orihime z uśmiechem i wybiegła ze stołówki, zostawiając Ichigo w kompletnym niezrozumieniu.

Reszta ekipy również się rozeszła. Mizuiro wrócił na mostek, bo teraz była jego wachta. Chociaż teraz powinien już być spokój, mieli jakieś trzydzieści parę godzin zanim dotrą do studni grawitacyjnej; byłoby krócej, gdyby nie ta akcja ratunkowa.

Ichigo poszedł wreszcie wziąć prysznic. Po drodze, gdy wracał już do swojej kajuty, zastanawiał się, czy nie zajść do Rukii, nawet zatrzymał się przy jej drzwiach, ale w końcu stwierdził, że naprawdę nie miał już dzisiaj sił. Dlatego zasnął prawie w tym samym momencie, w którym jego głowa dotknęła łóżka.

Jednak sen, który przyszedł, nie miał przynieść odpoczynku.

* * *

**Miała być jeszcze jedna scenka, ale jednak będzie na początku kolejnego rozdziału, hihihi**

**A teraz autorka idzie się pochichrać z własnego żarciku, proszę się nie przejmować. Hihihi klony w białych zbrojach, hihi wspomagane zbroje, hihi rycerzyki w białych zbrojach i srebrnych okrętach. To mi się udało! **

**Swoją drogą, ogląda ktoś Aldnoah Zero z najnowszego sezonu?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trochę krótko, ale uznałam, że lepszy krótszy update niż żaden. Jakby, co żyję (ale co to za życie), po prostu ostatnimi czasy jakoś nie mogę zmusić się, by siąść i zacząć pisać, chociaż rzeczy, które mam do napisania mam po uszy. Przepraszam was strasznie, że was tak zaniedbuję. Mam cichą nadzieję, że się na mnie nie obraziliście za bardzo. Postaram się jako następny wrzucić rozdział do "Nieba".**

* * *

_Olbrzymi ekran, który przysłaniał widok na wszystko inne, przyciągał wzrok. Na ekranie błękitno-zielona planeta otulona białym kobiercem chmur, które poruszały się, wydawałoby się, leniwie, to przysłaniając do odsłaniając z jednej strony oświetlone ciepłym światłem wielobarwne kontynenty, z drugiej upstrzoną drobnymi światłami ciemność nocy. Planeta pełna życia._

_- Trzy minuty do impaktu – poinformował znikąd obojętny, może nawet odrobinę mechaniczny głos._

_Było w tym widoku coś smutnego, naznaczonego nieuchronną zagładą, chociaż żadnego zagrożenia nie było widać. Jeszcze. I tylko cichy głosik szeptał z tyłu głowy: "czy było to konieczne?". Jednak teraz, było już za późno._

_- Jestem Strażnikiem – odezwał się stojący z boku mężczyzna ze stoickim spokojem, przyciągając na siebie uwagę. Nie odwrócił spojrzenia od ekranu i samotnej planety. Było w jego rysach coś szlachetnego, prostym nosie, czarnych, długich włosach, wąskich wargach i podbródku. - Niosę na swoich barkach odpowiedzialność za wieczne światło gwiazd._

_Znowu był jedynie ekran i ta planet._

_- Moi przodkowe patrzą na moje czyny i przed nimi będę osądzony. - Do głosu mężczyzny w recytacji dołączył drugi, kobiecy, albo bardziej dziewczęcy. - Sam nie sądzę żadnego stworzenia, którego reiatsu czuję – nie ma złych ani dobrych barw, wszystkie pochodzą ze światła. Jednak nie zawaham się ani przez chwilę, gdy stanę do walki z tymi, którzy nie niosą ze sobą życia. Gdy przyjdzie mi wybierać, oddam swój honor, odejdę od przodków i dam się zapomnieć, byleby zatrzymać ciemność. Zabiję bez względu na koszty, bo którędy przejdzie ciemność, tylko ciemność pozostanie._

_Planeta pełna życia._

_- Dziesięć sekund do impaktu._

_Cóż za smutny, naznaczony nieuchronną klęską widok._

_Ekran rozbłysł, jednak wciąż było widać, jak w mgnieniu oka rozpalona fala przetacza się po planecie. Lasy zamieniają się w popiół, zostawiając czarną, martwą ziemię. Oceany wyparowują. Atmosfera, wraz z kłębiastymi chmurami zostaje zdmuchnięta. A drobne świetliki, rozpraszające mroki nocy, gasną._

_- Jestem Strażnikiem, jestem żywym światłem gwiazd. Wybucham i zabijam bez litości – powiedział mężczyzna i w jego głosie była tylko pewność siebie i słuszność. Patrzył obojętnie na wypaloną, martwą skorupę, która wcześniej tętniła życiem._

_Ona nie była taka pewna._

Ichigo stał pochylony nad zlewem z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na brzegach. Oddychał, próbując uspokoić przewracający się żołądek. Starał się nie mrugać, bo za każdym razem, gdy przymykał oczy, widział ten obraz ze snu. R_ozpalona fala przetoczyła się po planecie. Lasy zamieniły się w popiół zostawiając czarną, martwą ziemię. _Nie pamiętał reszty snu, ale ten jeden obraz wypalił się bardzo wyraźnie w jego pamięci, to on wywołał torsje, które go obudziły i zapędziły do łazienki. Może by tak nie zareagował, gdyby mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że był to jakiś dziwny sen po równie dziwnym dniu. Tylko coś, sam nie potrafił powiedzieć co, podpowiadało mu, że to nie był tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. To, co widział, wydarzyło się naprawdę. Tak po prostu w mgnieniu oka ktoś lub coś zamieniło planetę, na której mogło żyć kilkanaście milionów ludzi w pustkowie. Tak po prostu.

Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, co by się stało, gdyby coś takiego zdarzyło się w systemie Karakura. Jego rodzina, dom, przyjaciele w sekundę zamienieni w dymiący popiół, albo jeszcze gorzej umierający powoli wśród burz w rozrzedzonej atmosferze, od radiacji, bez żywności i wody. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła, ale w końcu jednak nie zwymiotował.

Odkręcił zimną wodę i oblał twarz i włosy, żeby odpędzić te nieprzyjemne myśli. Po omacku znalazł ręcznik, wyprostował się, wycierając twarz. Spojrzał w lustro i aż zrobił krok do tyłu. Przetarł oczy. Wszystko było w porządku, w lustrze odbijała się jego nieco zaskoczona, ale w sumie normalna twarz, z pomarańczowymi starczącymi niesfornie włosami i śladami od poduszki na jednym policzku. Żadnej białej skóry, żadnego szaleńczego uśmiechu. Chyba się jeszcze nie obudził, albo wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia mu się z snem mieszały.

Teraz po nocy, to co się wydarzyło na tamtym statku wydawało się zupełnie nierealne. Tylko wystarczyło, żeby wyszedł z łazienki, żeby przekonać się, że nie był to po prostu kolejny koszmar.

- Gdzie ty się kręcisz, Kurosaki? – odezwał się, niezwykle niezadowolony Ishida. - Wszyscy już dawno są po śniadaniu, wszyscy czekamy na ciebie. Ta shinigami też już jest na miejscu.

Ichigo tylko westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłońmi, ten jak się na coś uweźmie, to żyć nie daje.

- Dobra, dobra, daj mi się ubrać – mruknął tylko Ichigo.

Nie miał i tak w planach jeść śniadania, jego żołądek mówił stanowcze "nie".

Faktycznie na miejscu byli wszyscy. Darowali sobie nawet wachtę ma mostku, nie żeby była tam potrzebna jakas konkretna osoba, skoro był włączony autopilot, to resztą zajmie się AI statku, a do miejsca skoku mieli jeszcze kilkanaście godzin. Tutaj niewątpliwie było ciekawiej.

"Bleach" był starym wojskowym krążownikiem zwiadowczym, rozbrojonym i wycofanym ze służby na zasłużoną emeryturę. Ichigo udało się go dorwać dzięki kontaktom swojego ojca we Flocie. Po drobnym remoncie spokojnie nadawał się, do tego ich bujania się po tej części galaktyki. Z całości sprzętu pozostała jedynie stara AI, wciąż mogli na niej włączyć symulacje bitew, potrafiła całkiem dokładnie wyliczyć trajektorie rakiet i wrogich statków nawet przy prędkościach powodujących zakrzywienie relatywistczne. Tylko i tak nie mieli żadnego własnego uzbrojenia, poza pasywnym polem obronnym, które sprawdzało się co najwyżej przy przelatywaniu przez pasy drobnego kosmicznego śmiecia. Raczej mieli by marne szanse przy spotkaniu z piratami. Tutaj jednak mogli liczyć na to, że uda im się po prostu zwiać, o ile będą lecieć prosto jak w mordę strzelił, to byli w stanie osiągnąć naprawdę ostre prędkości, bo ich AI nie miała wprogramowanych ograniczników, które nie pozwalają na przyspieszenie większe niż 0,25 prędkości światła. Obejście ich na własną ręką było praktycznie niemożliwe, a nawet piraci musieli korzystać z AI ogólnie dostępnych, bo stworzenie AI na własną rękę było nieosiągalne nawet dla największych bossów. Cóż krążowniki zwiadowcze miały za zadanie dostać się w odpowiednie miejsce, zebrać informacje i z tymi informacjami móc ujść przed ewentualną obławą. W związku z czym oprócz prędkości była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która je wyróżniała. Sala przesłuchań. Pokój naszpikowany technologią pozwalającą obserwować reakcje przesłuchiwanego od potliwości skóry, przez reakcje źrenicy, na analizie fal mózgowych kończąc. Oczywiście, żeby to działało potrzebna była naprawdę spora ilość energii, jak również odpowiedni program i osoba, która zrozumie odczyty urządzeń. W tym z tego wszystkiego, ten ostatni element był najważniejszy. Odczyty były kodowane, zrozumiałe tylko dla osób po specjalnym szkoleniu możliwym tylko w wywiadzie Floty. Niełatwo było się do wywiadu dostać, a jeszcze trudniej odejść. Nikt z nich nie wypytywał Mizuiro jakim cudem mu się ta sztuczka udała, są rzeczy których lepiej nie wiedzieć, nawet o swoich najlepszych kumplach.

Mizuiro siedział przed ekranem, na którym wyświetlane było mnóstwo danych, drgały jakieś słupki, pojawiały się jakieś kolory z rzędami cyfr w wydawałoby się losowych miejscach. Pochylony nad nim i również wpatrzony w ekran stał Keigo, chociaż z jego wyrazu twarzy łatwo było wywnioskować, że absolutnie nic nie rozumie. Z drugiej strony stała Tatsuki, ona wyglądała, jakby próbowała coś zrozumieć, ciężko było stwierdzić, jak jej ę z boku stał Chad z Ishidą, ci po prostu patrzyli przez szybę. Tam znajdowała się właściwa sala. Stół, dwa krzesła, teraz zajmowane przez Orihime i Rukię. Ruda dziewczyna tłumaczyła coś rozentuzjazmowana, a Rukia było uprzejmie obojętna, na tyle na ile dało się ocenić.

- I co, Inoue będzie ją przesłuchiwać – powiedział Ichigo, stając obok Chada i patrząc na dziewczyny w pokoju obok.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Kurosaki – powiedział Ishida tonem ogłaszającym oczywistości, poprawiając okulary. - Mizuiro sprawdza, czy program poprawnie działa i sprawdza to na Orihime. Samym przesłuchaniem zajmę się ja.

Ichigo tylko wzruszył ramionami, skoro Ishidzie chciało się w to bawić, to jego sprawa.

- Myślę, że wszystko jest dobrze – odezwał się Mizuiro i nie potrzebna była żadna sala przesłuchań, żeby wyczuć, że nie jest z tego powodu jakoś szczególnie szczęśliwy. Wpisał kilka komend. - Możesz wyjść, Orihime – powiedział, wydawałoby się w przestrzeń, ale dziewczyna w środku uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do shinigami i wstała. Mizuiro odwrócił się na krześle i spojrzał na Ishidę, który właśnie wkładał sobie mikro słuchawkę do ucha. - Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, wszystkie odczyty jakie będę miał, będę interpretował, jakbym miał do czynienia z człowiekiem, więc może się okazać, że są absolutnie błędne i nieadekwatne, ale w tym wypadku to jedyna możliwość jaką posiadamy.

- Spokojnie, starając się nas oszukać, stali się do nas aż nazbyt podobni – powiedział Ishida.

Minął się w drzwiach do sali z Orihime, która uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, ale zaraz zmarkotniała, gdy chłopak w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Rukia, która nie ruszyła się z miejsca, również nie wydawała się zaskoczona ani zmianą rozmówcy, ani jego wyrazem twarz.

- Zmieniłem już cel obserwacji – wyjaśnił Mizuiro pozostałym. - Włączyłem również pełną komunikację, więc będziemy słyszeć, co oni mówią, a Uryuu będzie słyszał nas, więc ograniczajcie się jedynie do niezbędnych uwag. Możesz zaczynać, Uryuu – dodał jeszcze.

- Czekaj – zawołał Ichigo, widząc lekki uśmieszek u Ishidy i nieco sadystyczny błysk w oku, który zaraz zamienił się w wyraz niezadowolenia.

Ichigo nie za bardzo się tym przejął, za to wziął słuchawkę, którą wcześniej miała Inoue i wszedł do soli. Jakoś poczuł, że nie powinien zostawiać Rukii sam na sam z Ichidą, nie żeby ten miał jej zrobić jakąś krzywdę, po prostu... W końcu to on sprowadził ją na statek, powinien jakoś wziąć za nią odpowiedzialność, ewentualnie stanąć w jej obronie, bo on naprawdę wierzył, że nie chciała go tak naprawdę skrzywdzić.

Stanął po prostu przy stole i pozdrowił Rukię przelotnym uśmiechem, na mordercze spojrzenie spode łba w wykonaniu Ishidy nie zwrócił uwagi. Zignorowany Uryuu zwrócił swoją pełną uwagę z powrotem na shinigami, skoro Kurosaki odczuwa potrzeba wygłupiania się, to on nie miał zamiaru brać w tym udziału. Rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, założył nogę na nogę, splótł dłonie na udzie.

- Zacznę może od prostych faktów – powiedział pewny siebie. - W przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych nie jestem skłonny tak po prostu uwierzyć w twoje bajeczki.

Ichigo mimowolnie przewrócił oczami. Rukia nie zareagowała.

- Na razie odczyty wskazują jakby była w stanie medytacji – usłyszeli w słuchawkach.

- Co robiłaś w systemie Euklides? - zapytał Ishida, poprawiając okulary. - Kurosaki wspominał, że byłaś zdziwiona, że tutaj jesteś.

Dopiero teraz wzrok Rukii skupił się na rozmówcy.

- A jakiej odpowiedzi oczekujesz? - zapytała obojętnie.

- Prawdziwej, jakiej innej? - fuknął.

- A co jeżeli będzie różna od tej, którą już sobie założyłeś?

Ichigo nie powstrzymał przelotnego uśmiechu, zwłaszcza jak zobaczył drgnięcie brwi u okularnika. Może nie powinien stawać po stronie Rukii, ale jakoś nie potrafił powstrzymać swojej sympatii do tej dziewczyny.

- Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną, shinigami – mruknął Uryuu, pochylając się w jej stronę.

- Była reakcja – poinformował Mizuiro. - Krótka i bardzo niejednoznaczna, gdy nazwałeś ją shinigami.

Ishida uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, znowu rozsiadł się wygodniej.

- Zatem, shinigami – powiedział, kładąc nacisk na drugie słowo. Mizuiro potwierdził, że pojawiła się ta sam reakcja, co poprzednio. - Jeszcze raz zapytam, co robiłaś w systemie Euklides?

- Czekałam na ratunek – odpowiedziała, chociaż jej ton nie był już tak obojętny.

- Czemu byłaś zaskoczona tym, że znajdujesz się akurat w tym systemie?

- Straciłam przytomność wiele skoków wcześniej, nie wiedziałam, że wyniosło mnie w te sektory.

Uryuu skrzywił się lekko, słysząc komentarz Mizuiro. Na razie ciężko było stwierdzić cokolwiek poza tym, że nie próbowała kłamać. Jednocześnie jej odpowiedzi były dalekie od satysfakcjonujących. Pochylił się nad stołem, splótł dłonie i oparł o nie brodę, patrzył na dziewczynę przed sobą lodowatym wzrokiem. Cóż ona nie pozostawał mu dłużna. Nie przejął się, nie potrzebował jej sympatii.

- Przez kogo zostałaś zaatakowana, że musiałaś uciekać, aż daleko? - zapytał i kontynuował zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć. - Dlaczego, skoro jak twierdzisz, czekałaś na pomoc zaatakowałaś osobę, która chciała ci tej pomocy udzielić? Kogo się tak panicznie wystraszyłaś? - ostatnie pytanie zadał juz podniesionym głosem.

Były to pytania oparte na ich wcześniejszych domysłach, ale słysząc pośpiesznie podawane przez Mizuiro informacje wiedział, że udało mu się coś, jeszcze nie wiedział dokładnie co, ugrać. Przy pierwszym pytaniu uruchomiły się wspomnienia, bardzo nieprzyjemne, pojawił się strach, przy drugim pojawił się wstyd. Nareszcie była jakaś konkretna reakcja, widocznie ta shinigami nie byla wcale taką zimną suką za jaką chciałaby uchodzić.

- Nie przesadzasz, Ishido, uspokój się trochę – wtrącił się Ichigo.

- Nie wtrącaj się, Kurosaki – uciszył kolegę wzrokiem. Widział jeszcze jak rudzielec zaciska zęby gotowy do konfrontacji, ale Uryuu się nim nie przejął, znowu patrzył na shinigami. - No dalej, odpowiadaj, shinigami – powiedział ostro. Wstał, oparła dłońmi o stół i pochylił w jej stronę.

Ona również wstała, ale i tak musiała zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy ze wzburzeniem. Dłonie miała zaciśnięte w pięści.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – powiedziała chłodno. - Nie nazywaj mnie shinigami.

- Kiedy to określenie idealnie do was pasuje, bogowie śmierci. Bo kto inny, jak bogowie śmierci postanowiliby zanihilować trzy zamieszkane przez ludzi systemy. Pewnie dla was to było jak zabicie jakiegoś nieistotnego robaka...

Ichigo znowu przed oczami stanął widok zmiatanej ognistym podmuchem planety.

- Jak śmiesz – szepnęła lodowato Rukia. - Jak śmiesz coś takiego sugerować. Za kogo ty nas masz? Nic o nas nie wiesz, nic nie wiesz, co sami poświęciliśmy. Jesteśmy Strażnikami, nie bogami.

- Strażnikami? - Uryuu zaśmiał się pod nosem. - I czego niby pilnujecie? Pewnie żebyśmy broń boże nie urośli za bardzo w siłę i wam nie zagrozili, dlatego postanowiliście trochę nas zabić, za dobrze nam szło, co?

- Nikogo nie zabiliśmy, ocaliliśmy wasze dusze, odesłaliśmy je do przodków, by mogły się na nowo odrodzić z żywego światła gwiazd.

- Ha! Świetne wytłumaczenie na masowy mord, nie ma co!

- Naprawdę myślisz, człowieku – głos Rukii był spokojny i chłodny wstrzymywaną furią – że stanowicie dla nas jakiekolwiek zagrożenie? Naprawdę myślisz, że to was się obawiamy? Nie mamy powodu.

Czy było to zamierzone, czy po prostu straciła juz nad sobą panowanie, nie miało to znaczenie. Wystarczyło, że coś w jej głosie sugerowało pogardę, by nawet Ichigo w jednej chwili stracił do niej sympatię. Jej słowa były jak kubeł zimnej wody, chyba jednak będzie musiał przyznać rację Ishidzie.

- Więc anihilacja naszych systemów była czym? - zapytał Ishida równie chłodno co ona, może nawe bardziej nienawistnie. - Zabawą? Taką macie rozrywkę, by zabić raz na jakiś czas kilka milionów ludzi?

Już chciała odpowiedzieć.

- Jestem Strażnikiem, jestem żywym światłem gwiazd – wtrącił się Ichigo ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół. - Wybucham i zabijam bez litości. - Spojrzał na Rukię kątem oka.

- Nie wiem, skąd wziąłeś ten tekst – mówił w tym czasie Mizuiro. - Ale mam tutaj prawdziwą feerię emocji. Trafiłeś w jakiś naprawdę czuły punkt. O, a teraz z powrotem weszła w ten stan medytacji, co na początku. - Faktycznie było widać, jak w jednej chwili się widocznie uspokoiła, usiadła z powrotem, ale nie spuszczała wzroku z Ichigo. - Przy okazji się zastanawiam. Skoro nie nas się obawiają to kogo, lub czego?

Ichigo powtórzył ostatnie pytanie Mizuiro na głos, patrząc już prosto w oczy Rukii.

- Zastanawia się, czy skłamać, czy powiedzieć prawdę – poinformował Mizuiro.

- Trochę to niesprawiedliwe, wiesz – powiedział Ichigo trochę zirytowanym głosem - Nie wiem, co uszkodziło twój okręt w takim stopniu, ale musiało być dobre. Nie wiem, czy wy prowadzicie jakieś wewnętrzne wojenki, czy co, ale to nie fair, że my musimy żyć w ignorancji, bo skąd możemy mieć pewność, że te wasze wojenki nie przeniosą się na nasz teren, co? A wtedy co?

Odwróciła wzrok, zapatrzyła się w swoje odbicie w weneckim lustrze.

- Dałeś jej do myślenia – powiedział Mizuiro - waha się, ale widać, że tam jest coś więcej. Ja bym powiedział, że mam przed sobą reakcję szpiega, którego prawie przekonano, by zdradził jakąś naprawdę istotną tajemnice. Pchnij ją jeszcze trochę... wykorzystaj jej poczucie wstydu za to, że cię zaatakowała.

Ichigo obszedł stół dookoła, klęknął przed Rukią, spojrzał jej w oczy. Szlag, jak on nie lubił takich sztuczek.

- Chyba mi się coś należy za tą dziurę w brzuchu, nie uważasz?

Otworzyła oczy, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz zamknęła usta i przymknęła oczy.

- Brawo – powiedział Mizuiro. - Dajcie jej chwilę, już i tak podjęła decyzję. Powinna mówić prawdę.

Faktycznie chwilę jej zajęło zebranie się, ale w końcu podniosła wzrok. Spojrzała w stronę Ishidy, ale wzrok miała nieobecny.

- W skali galaktyki ze względu na zwykłą ilość szans istnienie jednej inteligentnej rasy staje się koniecznością – zaczęła i początkowo ekipa nie wiedziała, co to ma to rzeczy. - Istnienie drugiej trudną do wykluczenie możliwością. - Ale szybko się domyślili. - Istnienie trzeciej sporym prawdopodobieństwem. - Tego nie brali pod uwagę i żadnemu z nich ta nagle ujawniona prawda się nie podobała. - Chociaż w ich wypadku ciężko mówić o inteligencji, jest to raczej dziki instynkt, nienasycony głód, pozostawiający po sobie pustkę i ciemność. Nazywamy ich Pustymi.


End file.
